Swallowing Pride and Breaking Prejudice
by SaraHellen
Summary: Georgiana comes with Darcy to Netherfield. Elizabeth thinks Jane would be an ideal wife for Darcy, but Darcy himself has other ideas after seeing her interact with his hurting sister.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, and welcome to my story. I'm trying to stick to the story fairly closely, and stick to the character's personalities as much as I can, with a few changes in the plot. If anyone is disappointed in my doing (or not doing) this, please tell me, but also give me suggestions on how to improve. And if you like it, of course I'd love to hear from you. Thanks!**

**Of course, I do not believe that any variation on Pride and Prejudice can be better that Miss Austen's, and it is of course hers. I'm just borrowing the characters and plot and playing with them. **

**Chapter One**

Mrs. Bennet was exuberant in her speech as she conveyed the latest _on-dit_ to her disinterested husband. The gentleman in question was attempting to read his newspaper, a usually peaceful practice, in which he could escape – albeit temporarily – from the insanity that characterized life in his house. With five daughters between the ages of fifteen and one-and-twenty, it is no wonder he valued his time reading his newspaper. It offered him the opportunity to free himself from the amusing yet tiring observance of the females. Today, however, it was not to be.

"Netherfield Hall has been let to a gentleman of good fortune, a Mr. Bingley. He has four or five thousand a year. But it is his friend, a man from Derbyshire by the name of Mr. Darcy, who shall make an excellent husband for one of our girls. Perhaps Bingley will do for another of them, but Jane or perhaps Lydia will certainly catch the eye of such a man as Mr. Darcy," she prattled on, referring to her eldest and her youngest girls, respectively. "Jane is so kind and good, and Lydia is so cheerful and buoyant in her temperament that I am certain he shall take to one of them in no time at all."

"And Lizzy?" asked her husband. "Lizzy's quick wit and keen intellect may just as well catch his fancy."

"Unless by 'quick wit and keen intellect' you mean 'sharp tongue and acerbic personality', then I cannot imagine what you mean, Mr. Bennet. No, I fear that Elizabeth will not be the means by which this family is saved from certain destitution upon your death, husband. I still cannot comprehend the audacity of someone to entail this house to that mean man, Mr. Collins." The woman rose from her chair and moved to the door of the room. "Oh my nerves! I cannot bear this, it is insupportable! But I shall not allow myself to think of it. In Mr. Darcy, we have hope. Now, before I am overtaken by my nerves, I must speak with Hill regarding this evening's dinner." The woman quit the room, feeling rather diminished in her spirit.

Mr. Bennet, on the other hand, was rather increased in his. He knew already that the entire family would be meeting the newcomers to their neighborhood in a week's time, at the ball that was being hosted by Sir and Lady Lucas. Mr. Bennet had called upon Mr. Bingley yesterday morning and was expecting a return visit from the gentleman, together with the other gentlemen in his house, in several days' time.

Meeting the eligible Mr. Bingley had been rather amusing. Mr. Bingley was unaffectedly pleasant, a good sort of fellow that Mr. Bennet felt would not soon bore or irritate him. He was quick to offer conversation and wine, which further ingratiated Mr. Bennet to him. His countenance was open and honest, which the observer in Mr. Bennet found rather disappointing, but which the potential father-in-law in Mr. Bennet found entirely agreeable.

Meeting the oh-so-eligible Mr. Darcy had been not so amusing, but just as informative and interesting. Mr. Darcy, poor man, appeared as though he had the weight of the world upon his broad shoulders. What Mr. Bennet observed, however, was that it appeared that he would be the man to bear that weight with dignity. There was a sturdiness to his brow and a determination about his mouth that might appear to be haughtiness, but Mr. Bennet in fact believed differently. He also believed firmly that the man would be a trustworthy and good son-in-law, were the occasion ever to arise.

Finally, meeting the not-so-eligible Mr. Hurst, the brother-in-law of Mr. Bingley, had been something of a bore. Two minutes into the interview and the man's eyes drooped. One minute after that and his head followed suit. Not five minutes after the gentlemen had all been seated in the room and Mr. Hurst was snoring.

Mr. Bennet's chuckle rang throughout the room as he returned to his paper.

In another room of the house, the two eldest of the sisters were sitting together, adding trim to their bonnets and chatting happily.

"Do you truly believe that a gentleman such as Mr. Bingley or Mr. Darcy would ever marry one of us?" asked Jane, the elder sister.

"One of us, yes," answered Elizabeth, the second child, firmly. "And only one of us. Your beauty and kind spirit is the only thing that would ever induce a man of their station to lower himself to marrying a woman of ours." A self-deprecating laugh escaped her lips and she lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper and leaned toward her sister. "But please, make no mention of what I said to Mama. She would no doubt redouble her efforts if she believed that even _I_ believed that Mr. Darcy or Mr. Bingley would wed you. And we both must acknowledge that her methods of matchmaking leave much to be desired. Most importantly, decorum." Another laugh graced her lips as she returned to the ribbon which she was sewing to the brim of her bonnet.

"I suppose," murmured Jane. "But really, Lizzy, your beauty is not far behind mine. Your figure may be slimmer than is fashionable and your constant exposure to the elements in your walks does nothing to aid your skin, but there is nothing _ugly_ or distasteful about your appearance. Well, aside from your dress. But then, I suffer from the same difficulty of not being able to purchase the latest fashion."

Elizabeth looked up at her sister from the bonnet on her lap and smiled gently. Jane was a good girl, in every sense of the word. She seldom voiced a complaint and was always willing to aid in anything that was needed. Of course she would attempt to point out Elizabeth's more attractive qualities. Elizabeth appreciated her sister's desire to comfort her, even if that comfort was unneeded.

"You are right, Jane." Still, never one to remain serious for too terribly long, Elizabeth continued, "But it is well known, as Mama has repeatedly asserted both to our family and to the entire neighborhood, that _you_ are the belle of the county. And I applaud you for it." With a small smirk, she returned to her bonnet.

"Elizabeth, I cannot imagine how we are sisters. We are so little in common that I should not believe it had not Mama and Papa told us. I was too young, after all, upon your arrival to ever recall it."

"Yes, but we know that you are theirs because Mama constantly boasts her pride in having such a beautiful daughter. And we know that I am theirs, as I have the same mind as our father. Besides, our hearts are the same. They are simply expressed differently."

"I suppose so."

"I know so."

"Girls!" cried Mrs. Bennet, bursting into the room, followed closely by her two youngest daughters. The loud sounds of the piano coming from another room told of the middle daughter Mary's location. "Hurry, there is not a moment to lose! _He_ is coming! We must make this room presentable. Your father will receive him here, as his library is too much of a mess to service. Hurry!"

"Who is coming, Mama?" asked Jane calmly, even as she stood and began to carefully place her work into a basket. Elizabeth did the same.

"Mr. Darcy! And Mr. Bingley! They are come to return a call that apparently your father made but failed to mention! Oh, how shall we ever be ready? Lydia! Kitty! Hurry along and plump those cushions.

"Mary!" she called, looking frantically about the room. "Oh, that silly girl and her music. Mary!" Her voice escalated. "Mary! Come now! I require your help! Mary!"

But while Mrs. Bennet was beckoning her middle girl, Jane and Elizabeth had quickly straightened all in the room. The females hurriedly left, just as Mr. Bennet ambled into the room. Soon after, the bell rang.

"Hill!" screeched Mrs. Bennet in a whispered yell. "Hill! We need biscuits! And tea! And someone _please_ tell Mary to stop that racket!"

"Mrs. Bennet, all I require is a bottle of wine, not our finest, but something nice." Mr. Bennet glanced about the room, deciding he would sit in his favorite wing-chair, and nodded his head. "Yes, a bottle of wine, glasses, and your absence."

Mrs. Bennet huffed at her obvious dismissal. "The nerve!" could be heard muttered from her lips before she seemed to understand that she ought not be present at a call between gentlemen, and took her leave.

The four daughters hurriedly scurried up the stairs to their rooms, Kitty and Lydia giggling and peeking below-stairs in hopes of catching a glimpse of the two gentlemen. Jane and Elizabeth retired to their room, Jane to write to their Aunt and Elizabeth to read. Kitty and Lydia retired to their room as well, but more slowly and not before they had successfully spied the back of Mr. Bingley's well-cut coat and Mr. Darcy's handsome, strong profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! I was thoroughly surprised to receive so many story alerts, favorites, etc. And three reviews! Thank you to YepItsMe, lookupatthesky, and lindablanche for reviewing. I appreciate your kind words so much! And since no one has said otherwise, I'm going to hope that everyone is enjoying the story and continue onward. In fact, I was so excited about the response that I'm sitting here, hot cocoa in front of me, my own novel's outline forgotten as I work on this. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I apologize if I mix up any details. I'm trying to follow the novel as much as I can with events, etc, but it's entirely possible that I might make a mistake.**

**As always, this is not mine, but Miss Austen's. **

**Chapter Two**

Mr. Darcy sat rigidly in his chair. His good breeding and upbringing prevented him from the quick, jerky pacing that his legs ached to perform.

"But Darcy," wheedled Miss Bingley, "can it _really_ considered being out in Society when in fact there is no Society present?"

"No society?" chortled Mr. Bingley uncomfortably. "Indeed?"

"Charles," deadpanned his sister Miss Bingley, "really? There is none of the _ton_ present, save the man hosting the event. It is more an evening party than an actual ball."

Mr. Darcy grunted, giving partially into his legs' demands and striding carefully to the large window overlooking the gardens. The Meryton assembly, hosted by Sir and Lady Lucas was the cause of his discomfort. No, that was being unfair. Rather, _Caroline Bingley_ was the cause of his discomfort.

When the subject of whether or not his young sister ought to attend the ball was broached, he was prepared to firmly deny her attendance. However, Miss Bingley, like the meddlesome woman she was, insisted that his sister wished to attend. His belief was that the poor girl (his sister, not Miss Bingley) was too much affected by her recent misadventures to wish such a thing. However, she (Miss Bingley, not his sister) insisted that whatever was the cause of _dear Georgiana_'s doldrums would be solved by some socializing. Nevermind the fact that Georgiana was even more retiring than he and even less likely to find enjoyment in rustic crowds, as would no doubt be present at this _public_ ball.

Darcy's eyes spied a small green-clad figure, a female figure, making her way across the field adjacent to the Netherfield gardens. He watched her for a moment, then shook himself from his mindless observance.

"I've not even asked Georgiana what she would prefer. If she wishes to attend, then I shall not stop her. But if not, Miss Bingley, I beg you would not apply pressure to her to attend," he said firmly and with finality.

Miss Bingley's secret smile escaped his notice.

Nearly a quarter-hour later, Miss Elizabeth Bennet arrived at her home, shaking dust from her green skirts and neatly tucking several strands of hair which had escaped her chignon. Immediately before stepping into the house, she straightened her slightly askew bonnet on her head, so as not to alarm her Mama. Mrs. Bennet could be frightfully nervous when things did not seem to be progressing as she desired them to be, and a crooked bonnet could very well be the thing that launched her into throes of agony that none of her daughters were yet married. Who, after all, would care to marry a woman with a crooked bonnet?

"Good afternoon, Mama, Papa!" cried she, immediately removing said bonnet from her dark locks and placing it on a peg alongside her sister Jane's.

"Lizzy! Where have you been?" whispered Jane, rushing up to Elizabeth and grasping her arm.

"Yes," agreed Lydia, ambling over to the girls while inspecting a long ribbon which she planned to wear in her hair to the ball. "Mama's flown up into the boughs and I don't know whether she shall ever forgive you, Lizzy."

"Hush, Lydia," chastised Jane, "wherever did you learn a phrase like that? And Lizzy, Mama's not angry. No one knew where you were and we're getting ready for the assembly and were worried."

"I told Papa before I left that I was going to walk over to Charlotte's for a spell. Did he not tell you?"

"Was he reading his paper, Lizzy?" asked Jane.

"I cannot rightly recall," mused Elizabeth. "I suppose I ought to have checked. He does seem rather deaf to us when so thoroughly engrossed in a paper, does he not?"

Jane sighed, leading her sister above-stairs by the hand, where they escaped to their room while Lydia called, "She has returned, Mama! Lizzy is back!"

Elizabeth hurriedly bathed in the basin, shivering at the cold water.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy," murmured Jane as she pushed another pin into her hair, "but if you had been home earlier, there would be warm water still."

"I know, Jane. But Charlotte required my opinion on her hair and bobbles. I advised her not to over-decorate herself, as simplicity seems to be the rule of fashion these days."

"And it _was_ kind of you, Lizzy."

"But?"

"But you are now required to hurry your own toilette and may not be as well-groomed as you could be."

"I shall be as charmingly groomed as I always am," Elizabeth grinned. "And _you_, sister dear, shall simply be beautiful." Jane had finished with her hair, and was placing the ringlets about her face just so. "I should not at all be surprised if Mr. Darcy or Mr. Bingley falls madly in love with you tonight."

Jane sighed and shook her head, rolling her eyes a bit at her sister. Her smile betrayed her pleasure at the words, though.

Several short hours later, the Misses Bennet were all engaged in dancing, with the exception of Mary, who sequestered herself in a corner of the room, determined not to partake in the frivolous activity of dancing. Kitty and Lydia danced every dance, giggling and flirting their ways from partner to partner. Elizabeth was asked to dance often and stood up with all who asked her, but also chose to sit out some dances, in order that some of the other ladies who had not danced so much might have a turn, as did her sister Jane.

Nearly half-way through the evening, the party from Netherfield entered the room. There were six of them, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy, of course, but also included were Mr. Bingley's eldest sister and her husband, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, as well as his other sister, Miss Bingley. On Mr. Darcy's arm was a young lady whom the whispers about the room declared to be Miss Darcy, his sister, of whom he was fiercely protective.

Along with the whispers of her name was a tale of a young chap in Meryton greeting the young lady when Darcy took her to shop for a new ribbon or two. Mr. Darcy told that young man in no uncertain terms that he had not been introduced to the young lady and therefore had no right to approach her. The young man reported to his friends that he feared that things might very well have come to blows had he not relented and apologized to Mr. Darcy.

Still, it was not to be denied that Mr. Darcy was an incredibly handsome man and his fortune was nothing to scoff at, either. Whoever managed to wed him would simply have to know, though, that care of his sister would no doubt be a central concern of his.

As the evening progressed, the Netherfield party made their way about the room, being introduced to some by the few families that Mr. Bingley knew already, the Bennet family included. Finally Mrs. Bennet and the girls were able to meet the two gentlemen who had been central in at least three of the ladies' thoughts since their arrival. Mrs. Bennet declared them both to be handsome, superior gentlemen, but felt that Mr. Darcy's fortune and his fierce loyalty to his sister, whose side he had yet to leave that evening, elevated him just slightly higher in her estimation than Mr. Bingley. To be sure, Mr. Bingley was pleasant and jovial, but how well would he really care for one of her daughters, when his own sister was left standing by herself much of the evening as he danced.

It was during one of the dances that Mr. Bingley briefly excused himself from his partner to go ask his friend to dance, as well.

"Come, Darcy,'' he cried, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

"I am not standing about by myself, as you so term it," rebuffed Mr. Darcy. "Georgiana is keeping me company."

"Would she rather not dance?"

"She has not had her come-out." Mr. Darcy seemed to be flummoxed. "Of _course_ she will not dance."

"Brother, I see a young lady not much older than myself, sitting there in the corner," offered the girl timidly, glancing in the direction of Miss Mary Bennet. "Could I not sit with her, should you care to dance? I have observed several young ladies gazing at you throughout the evening, and I am sure your request for their hand would not be met with a refusal."

"I certainly shall not," reiterated he. "You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, Bingley, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Mr. Bingley, "for a kingdom! Upon my honor I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life, as I have this evening."

At that moment, Elizabeth Bennet was walking near to them, on her way to see her friend Charlotte Lucas. She could not help but overhear what Mr. Bingley had said, as well as what Mr. Darcy replied.

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room."

When Elizabeth recalled that Mr. Bingley had asked Jane to dance that set, she felt her heart give a leap of joy for her sister, with only a small pang of sadness at the backhanded insinuation that she herself was not pretty. Still, what happiness for Jane! The wonderful Mr. Darcy fancied her sister! What a famous thing that would be for her.

Elizabeth hurried off to Charlotte's side, chatting about how the assembly was progressing and how many dances each girl had stood up for. It was while they were talking, a mere ten feet or so away from Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy, as Mr. Bingley had returned to join Jane in the dance, that she noticed the younger girl wringing her hands and glancing about uncomfortably.

"Charlotte, will you excuse me?" she asked. "I fear that poor Miss Darcy is not enjoying herself. I believe I shall ask her to take a turn about the room with me."

Miss Lucas, knowing her friend's penchant for speaking to individuals that interested her, merely nodded and smiled at her. She watched as Elizabeth made her way toward the Darcy siblings, curtsied, and began to speak.

Mr. Darcy was rather confused. The young lady before him claimed they had been introduced, but he had been presented with so very many young ladies this evening that he could not quite recall this one. It seemed that perhaps she was a relation of the lady with whom Mr. Bingley was dancing.

"Are you enjoying the assembly, Miss Darcy?" she was asking presently.

Mr. Darcy glanced nervously to his left, at his sister, expecting her to be tongue-tied and nervous. To his surprise, she put a smile on her face, albeit a small one, and replied, "I-it is quite interesting." He felt his heart swell with pride that she only stuttered once, and minimally at that.

A cheery laugh rang out from Mr. Darcy's right side, and he turned to face the young lady just in time to see her face, lit with laughter and merriment, as she chuckled, "That is one way to put it. I do so love to observe people as they interact. It is, as you said, interesting."

Georgiana merely nodded, so Mr. Darcy spoke up. "Do you make a habit of, how did you term it? _Observing_ people?"

"Good heavens, no, Mr. Darcy. More of a hobby." She nodded decisively. "There is much to amuse and even inform if one is observant enough. But I do my best to be discreet about it. I do not stare, nor gape, nor laugh outright at people." Miss Elizabeth paused, considering. "Unless they are utterly ridiculous, that is," she finally added with a twinkle in her bright eyes.

When he observed the twinkle in her eyes, Mr. Darcy's attention was drawn to that feature of hers. He found himself rather captivated. They put him in mind of his mother's eyes. Not the same, but rather holding a similar quality. Georgiana's eyes were shy and timid. Miss Bingley's eyes were hooded and perhaps even crafty. Mrs. Hurst's eyes were disdainful and bored. Miss Elizabeth's eyes, however, sparked with the joy of life, openness and honesty.

Suddenly, Mr. Darcy felt that his collar was too tight and as though his heart had lodged itself in his throat.

But Miss Elizabeth was speaking again. "Would you care to accompany me on a turn about the room, Miss Darcy?" she was asking. "I believe it would afford us ample opportunity to observe some fascinating characters, all under the respectable blanket of becoming better acquainted."

Mr. Darcy found himself wishing that she had included him in her invitation, but could not bring himself to invite himself. He glanced at Georgiana, who was looking at him.

"If you wish to go, Georgiana, by all means," he intoned, gesturing with his hand. His sister smiled at him, looped her arm tentatively through Miss Elizabeth's, and they started at an ambling pace through the large room.

Almost as soon as they had left, Miss Bingley appeared at his elbow. After briefly glancing at her and nodding, his eyes landed back on Miss Elizabeth's form. When he realized his mistake, however, he quickly averted his gaze to his sister. As the two ladies were so close, he could not help but observe Miss Elizabeth, as well.

Miss Bingley was speaking, but he failed to hear her.

"Darcy!" she cried, vexation in her voice. "Are you not listening to me?"

Clearing his throat, he glanced apologetically at her long enough to say, "I am sorry, Miss Bingley, but my attention is on my sister." He looked back to the two's progress about the room. "You see, she was invited by a young lady to take a turn about the room, and I should like to stay appraised of their, er, _her_, location. But you were saying?"

"I was asking if you were planning to dance, now that you are not bound to your sister's side." Sadly for Miss Bingley, who very much wanted to make a good impression on the gentleman, this was not a favorable thing to say to him.

"Bound? You speak to me of being _bound_ to Georgiana's side?" His countenance was dark; with what, Miss Bingley could only guess. Had the ever-observant Miss Bennet been present, however, she would have characterized it as fierce anger and perhaps a bit of guilt hiding behind that anger. "I shall always be _bound_ to her side, as you put it, until the day one of us is buried."

Miss Bingley was momentarily left speechless, but soon recovered, as was her habit. She seldom was left without something witty or amusing to say, by her estimation. "Oh, I know _that_, Mr. Darcy. I meant, though, that while Georgie is occupied and I suppose one could say protected, if that is a worry to you, this would be a good opportunity for you to take advantage and dance."

Clenching his jaw, trying to remain the gentleman he was brought up to be, Mr. Darcy turned to Miss Bingley and bit out, "I do not wish to dance, madam. I thank you." With a stiff bow, he turned in the direction he last saw his sister and Miss Bennet. He decided to invite himself along with them, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! Wow. I was amazed with the response after the first chapter. I don't really have a word for how I feel after receiving so many reviews and story alerts/favorites/etc. You all are amazing! Especially the following for reviewing: Gamax, acelticdream, Artemis Acorn, emmas212, MAB35, tcdavis, Avanell, hagadoe, Beat-Skip, lindablanche, lynniern, Gennyxoxo, YepItsMe, Panda.193, CourtneyCS, InOcEnT-schoolgirl, Amzsop, aishiteru naru, R-Gomeni, otilia, VinterNatt, skittleysweet, and andi1624. I appreciate all of your encouragement and advice and especially about the name-thing. I have been thinking about it a lot (more than I would have thought I would for a fan fic, haha) and I think that I'm going to, of course, continue to use proper address for dialogue, but give myself a little leeway with the narrator's use of their names. I'll try to stick to the correct terms for people, but when I'm writing from Elizabeth, I don't really want to call her "Miss Elizabeth" . . . so anyway. Am I making too big a deal of this? I feel like I am, haha.**

**I'm so sorry that I can't update every day. I would if I didn't have to young children running around and a third on the way (my hubby and I just found out yesterday that we're expecting our third! We're super-excited!). But please know that I am doing my best to update once weekly. It might occasionally be more often or less often, depending on how I'm feeling and how the kiddos are behaving. **

**And lastly, I'm sorry about such a long note. P&P is Jane Austen's and I love it! **

**Chapter Three**

There were few things which could have increased Elizabeth's elation with the events of the ball. She had discovered a friend in the young Miss Darcy. Georgiana, as she timidly invited Elizabeth to call her, was more of a kindred spirit than Kitty or Lydia, her own sisters of near the same age. She was possessed of a quick, if hidden, wit that seemed to be showing its face more and more frequently as the evening progressed.

Mr. Darcy joined them a short while after they started their ambling stroll about the room, walking on Georgiana's other side. The conversation turned to the Bennet family and Elizabeth was quick to use the opportunity to extol Jane's better features.

"She is the kindest woman I have ever known," she murmured with sincerity to Georgiana, knowing that Mr. Darcy was listening by the tilt of his head and the way that his eyes stared unseeingly ahead of him. "She sees only the best in people, but is rather reserved, similarly to you, Georgiana."

At her use of his sister's given name, Mr. Darcy's head snapped up. The girl simply smiled, however, encouraging Elizabeth to go on, so she did. She spoke most of the evening of her sister and was delighted to see that Mr. Darcy listened to every word she spoke.

Mr. Darcy was listening, though perhaps not in the manner that Elizabeth had supposed.

He was rather intrigued with Miss Elizabeth. Her easy spirit calmed him, as he was not required to speak with her and could simply enjoy her wit and vivacity. Similarly to his sister, he was rather reticent regarding new acquaintances. He did not, however, stutter or blush as Georgiana did and his unease with the unfamiliar was often taken as pride or haughtiness. However, as Miss Elizabeth went on, pointing out several people in the room as they walked while always returning to the subject of her sister (it was clear that she had great love for her sister), Darcy found himself smiling and even chuckling at times. What was more, he saw Georgiana doing the same and even more.

By the time the evening ended, she was speaking openly with Miss Elizabeth, addressing her by her given name, allowed to leave off the formal and proper "Miss". And for the first time in his life with a lady so little-known, Darcy wished to do the same. Not that he would, for his good-breeding and manners were very deeply engrained. But they did nothing to abate the strength of the wish.

That evening, Jane and Elizabeth dressed for bed and finally had a chance to discuss the events of the evening. The elder sister had been rather guarded in her opinion of the happenings of the evening, but once the two were alone, she shared how much she truly admired one of the gentlemen at the assembly that night.

"He was quite handsome and agreeable." Elizabeth found Darcy to be extremely handsome, and while she did not find him to be _dis_agreeable, she was not certain that she would term him as "agreeable". Still, she simply smiled at her sister, encouraging her to go on. "Honestly, Lizzy, when they first entered at the assembly, I was rather distracted by the dress of his sister. It was lovely, was it not? But once we were introduced, I could scarcely keep my eyes from him."

"He paid you a very nice compliment earlier in the evening. He said that you were the only handsome girl in the room."

"Did he?" asked Jane.

"Indeed, Jane." The girls clasped hands affectionately for a moment before hurrying under the warm covers of their bed. "I am quite convinced that he is well on his way to falling in love with you."

"I was quite flattered that he asked me to dance the second time," commented Jane.

"Dance?" Elizabeth propped herself up on her elbow to better see her sister's face. "But he did not dance at all the entire night."

"He danced with you one set, Lizzy. Surely you must recall!" cried Jane.

Elizabeth thought to herself that she would have recalled dancing with such a man as Mr. Darcy, but the thought caused her face to heat in a blush. She burrowed back into the covers, hoping to hide the blush. "Jane. Mr. Darcy did not dance one set. Whoever are you talking about?"

"Mr. Darcy?" asked Jane, perplexed. "I speak of Mr. Bingley! Mr. Darcy is handsome, but he is rather intimidating."

"Mr. Bingley?" Elizabeth was unsure what to say. "But I thought you spoke of Mr. Darcy. He complimented you so nicely."

"Oh, he said that?" Jane's voice was mildly disappointed and Elizabeth felt an unexpected weight settle in her chest.

"Are you not pleased?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh! I am." Jane sighed gently, falling into silence.

"But it is not as sweet a compliment when not coming from Mr. Bingley?" Elizabeth queried.

"No, no. Mr. Darcy is a great man." Elizabeth could faintly make out her sister's smile through the darkness. "I am very flattered that he would say such a thing of me."

"And so you should be." Elizabeth smiled. After a time, she continued, "Although not so very much. After all, you _are_ the most beautiful girl in the county, are you not?"

The girls giggled together, then began to discuss the dresses they saw, the antics of their younger siblings, and how warm the room was compared to the night air, until eventually sleep claimed them.

Several days had passed since the ball and Darcy still could conjure no suitable reason to see Miss Elizabeth again. He longed to see her, to taste more of her wit and feel himself relax slightly in her open, warm presence.

He considered paying her a visit at her house, but the thought of being forced to deal with Mrs. Bennet, as well as the two giggling hoydens who were the youngest Bennet sisters. He also was unsure of his intentions and did not wish to mislead the young lady. Or her mother. Was he prepared to offer for her, if pressed to do so because of calling upon her at her home? Surely, in Town, this would not be an issue, but in this rustic setting, who really know what expectations a call would bring about?

He also considered walking through the countryside, as Miss Elizabeth had confided to his sister that she enjoyed walking. However, that also held no appeal for him, as he did not know whether she walked alone or with her sisters or perhaps with Miss Lucas. Were he to come upon her walking alone, it would certainly be the most enjoyable. However, the propriety of the situation seemed questionable, at best. If she was walking with others, however, he felt that he should be unable to properly converse with anyone else. And so he did nothing apart from thinking of her often, perhaps more than he preferred.

His thoughts and attempts at planning a meeting left him tired and with an increasing ache in his head. However, it was during the evening meal that those undesirable symptoms were relieved. Miss Bingley suggested a most ideal option for him and Georgiana secured it.

"I was thinking of inviting Miss Bennet for a dinner," Miss Bingley announced with a tone of grandeur and importance. She and Mrs. Hurst had already declared Miss Bennet a young lady with whom they should not be adverse to furthering their acquaintanceship. "You, Charles, must be dining out, as well as Darcy and Hurst. I believe Miss Bennet would be most comfortable with just the ladies present."

Darcy glanced at Bingley and saw that his color was heightened. Whether it was anger or embarrassment or something else altogether, Darcy was at a loss. As for himself, he should have been enraged at a sister such as Miss Bingley ordering him out of his house. Still, her idea had some merit. Had he but thought to ask Georgiana if she would care to call upon Miss Elizabeth, he would have been able to accompany her. Perhaps he still would.

But Bingley was speaking and he had missed a great deal of it. "Therefore, Caroline, I will be glad to engage a meal at the inn for us. Just tell me the day." Darcy realized that he had just had his evening planned for that day.

"Very good, Charles," praised Miss Bingley. Her smile was quite satisfied.

"M-might I i-invite Miss E-elizab-beth?" queried Georgiana quietly.

"Miss Elizabeth? Was that the dull one who sat in a corner all evening?" asked Mrs. Hurst haughtily.

"No," answered Darcy. "She was the second-eldest. She made lively conversation and smiled a great deal."

Miss Bingley's eyes fell on him and a deep sigh escaped her nose. "The entire family seems to smile in excess."

"Just the same," Darcy said, "Georgiana seems to have formed an attachment with the girl. And as I will be absent, I believe it would be to my sister's benefit to have someone with whom she is comfortable present."

It was nothing so severe as a cut direct, but the shock on Miss Bingley's face gave no evidence to that fact. Darcy realized he ought not to have made such an insinuation as he did – that his sister was uncomfortable with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst – but he had and could not find it in him to apologize. His sincere hope, however, was that it would not influence the ladies' treatment of his sister or of the Misses Bennet.

**AN: Sorry about the shorter chapter. Next time, it will be dinner with the ladies. Will we get to see some Darcy/Lizzy interaction? Let's hope so . . .**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks so much to everyone reading, alerting, reveiwing, favoriting, etc! I'm so excited that so many people seem to enjoy this story. And a little intimidated, too. I hope the story lives up to the expectations it seems to be creating.**

**A huge thank-you to andi1624, YepItsMe, Artemis Acorn, SLD53405, Passing-Glance, Athena45, Avanell, CourtneyCS, lindablanche, Eb Evans, Zentris, Wendi Triplet Mom, Dancing Petals, arreyn emme, and Luckylily for reviewing. I do my best to reply to all of my reviews, but if I missed you, just let me know!**

**Finally, Baby doesn't seem to be giving me baby-brain, at least where writing is concerned. Though I did go to the laundry room the other day when I really meant to open the fridge. Hm. There's no refrigeration in the laundryroom.**

**As always, P&P is Jane Austen's. I'm just playing with the characters and places. Kinda like playing with dolls. I always did love playing with dolls. :)**

**Chapter 4**

The Bennet family sat together at breakfast, toast and meats and fruits adorning their table. The youngest girls, Catherine and Lydia, were busying themselves together with their mother, discussing the officers of the militia regiment arrived recently in Meryton. As the town was located merely a mile from the family's estate, Longbourn, it was an easy walk for the girls. All of the Bennet daughters went to visit their mother's sister, who resided in Meryton, often, as well as frequenting the milliner shop, located close to their Aunt Phillips' house. Consequently, they had ample time to become acquainted with the officers, who now filled their minds and their conversation.

Mr. Bennet attempted to quiet their exuberant expounding upon the varied attributes of the officers, but when he was met with resistance from even his wife, with only Catherine momentarily quieting, he gave up that pursuit in favor of his meal.

Mary sat, thinking of higher things, such as the virtue of one of Fordyce's sermons, while once again, Jane and Elizabeth in hushed tones (lest they alert their mother of the topic) discussed the Meryton Assembly. Jane was rather flattered, though perhaps not as much as she should be, by the extraordinary compliment paid her by Mr. Darcy. She found that her heart would much rather dwell on the unspoken compliment which was paid her by Mr. Bingley of asking her twice to dance. The other morning, when visiting with the Misses Lucas, she also heard from Charlotte that Mr. Bingley had said that she was unequivocally the most beautiful girl in attendance that evening. Her heart sped and her cheeks flushed when she heard that, though when Elizabeth again presented Mr. Darcy's compliment for her consideration, she felt nothing. Still, being the kind girl that she was and not desiring to contradict her sister, she merely smiled and acknowledged her thanks at a compliment from so great a man. Elizabeth saw the flush in her sister's cheeks, which still lingered from Mr. Bingley's compliment, and took it for pleasure at Mr. Darcy's.

Now, at the breakfast table, Elizabeth was saying to Jane that they ought to pay their respects to the ladies at the Netherfield house. Jane agreed, and the sisters began to discuss what they ought to wear for such a visit. Certainly, Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst, and Miss Darcy were ladies of high fashion, even if Miss Darcy was still wearing rather school-girlish dresses. Elizabeth looked forward to visiting with the youngest girl the most. She found her quite entertaining, once her shyness was overcome.

In the midst of the rather loud conversation between the mother and youngest two daughters and the hushed conversation between the eldest two came a rather happy, if discreet, interruption by the footman. He had a message for Miss Bennet.

While Jane read, Mrs. Bennet pestered her about the missive's contents, until Jane finally decided to read it aloud rather than attempt a private summation of the contents first.

"My dear Miss Bennet," she read, "I beg that you would be so compassionate and forebearing as to come and dine with Mrs. Hurst and Miss Darcy and me. Louisa and I have been with such unvaried company as of late, that we are sure to hate one another before the day's end if you are unable to come. The gentlemen will be dining with the officers. Caroline Bingley."

"What a disappointment, the gentlemen to be dining out!" cried Mrs. Bennet. "Still, you had best go and prepare yourself at once."

"There is a post-script," said Jane. She read, "Georgiana asks that the invitation include Miss Elizabeth, as well."

"Elizabeth?" asked Mrs. Bennet with a tone that inquired "Whatever for?"

"May I use the carriage?" she asked.

Mrs. Bennet quickly informed Jane and Elizabeth that they must walk, as the horses were needed on the farm. There was one riding-horse, which Jane may have used, were that post-script not added at the end of the letter.

"But it is likely to rain!" protested Elizabeth. It seemed odd to her that the horses should be needed on the farm in the rain. Would they be working in the elements?

"Then you shall have to stay the night," said Mrs. Bennet. "Now, go and dress!"

Two hours later saw Jane and Elizabeth making their way to Netherfield. Jane, who was not accustomed to walking quite so much as Elizabeth, was much more careful of her steps and did her best to avoid mud. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was concerned with the amount of sniffling and sneezing that Jane was doing, so her attention was diverted from where she put her feet. After they had been walking for a quarter-hour, a fine, misty rain filled the air.

When they arrived at Netherfield, they were shown to a drawing room, beautifully appointed with cheery yellow walls, cream moldings, burgundy-upholstered furniture, and a warm coal fire in the fire-place.

"Miss Bennet, how glad I am to see you!" cried Miss Bingley upon the footman's introduction of the two young ladies to the room, with a regal nod of her perfectly-coiffed head. "Miss Elizabeth."

The Misses Bennet curtsied.

"Did you walk here?" asked Mrs. Hurst, eyeing Elizabeth's skirts with disdain. It seemed that her attention to her sister, and therefore her inattention to herself, had left her skirts to be muddied by the walk.

"Indeed," said Elizabeth, "we did."

Jane immediately sneezed.

"God bless you, Miss Bennet!" cried Miss Bingley from her place in her chair by the fire. She stood, making her way to Jane. "Are you unwell?"

"No, I thank you Miss Bingley," said Jane, her voice mildly nasal. "Now that I am delivered from the rain, I am certain that I shall be perfectly fine. Please, just allow me some time to warm myself."

"But of course! Come, take my chair." Miss Bingley led Jane to her chair, gesturing for her to sit, and brought a blanket for her lap.

"I thank you," murmured Jane.

Still, no one had acknowledged Elizabeth's presence, beyond the very proper initial greeting. Georgiana, knowing that to stand was not proper protocol for greeting a guest, debated within her head for a short time before deciding to stand and walk to where Elizabeth stood near the door.

"I do so despise calling across the room," murmured Georgiana upon reaching Elizabeth with a shy smile. "May I offer the settee? We may sit and talk."

"You may," smiled Elizabeth warmly. It seemed that young Georgiana was not as open as she had grown at the ball, and yet neither was she quite so reserved as at their first meeting.

"So your brother and the gentlemen are dining with the officers, are they?" asked Elizabeth, beginning the conversation.

"Oh. Yes, they are. I know that when my brother learned that he was to miss your visit – you see, Miss Bingley planned it while he was in attendance – he was rather regretful."

"I see," said Elizabeth, with a joyful glance toward where Jane sat by the fire with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst fawning over her.

The time progressed, with Elizabeth and Georgiana talking as they were, and Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst doting on Jane, who further ingratiated herself to the two with her gentle spirit and sweet temperament while Georgiana did the same for herself with Elizabeth.

Dinner was, before long, announced. The ladies made their way to the dining room. Jane was seemingly unnecessarily supported by Mrs. Hurst on one side and Miss Bingley on the other. Elizabeth and Georgiana followed. Dinner began nicely with a warm soup which seemed to be helpful to Jane's constitution. By the third course, however, she was feeling mildly dizzy and that, together with chills and a nose through which she could not breathe, sent her to bed.

The other ladies finished their meals in a subdued mood. Elizabeth stewed the entire time at her mother's folly, wishing she had pushed harder for the carriage. Had they not been walking in the rain, it was likely that Jane would be well.

After the meal ended, Miss Bingley led the way to the room where Jane was resting. The housekeeper had helped to settle her into the room and the woman's exquisite care and attention to detail was evidenced by the ample pillows, handkerchiefs, and water available to Jane, as well as the warm night-gown into which she had changed.

"I feel so dreadful," Jane said in a quiet voice, "to have so inconvenienced you."

"Think nothing of it!" cried Miss Bingley. "I shall send Elizabeth home in our second carriage and she may send whatever items you might need."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly impose-" began Jane, but Miss Bingley would not hear of it.

"Nonsense!" cried she. "You are much too ill to be traveling at this point. Let me care for you, and you may return home upon your recovery." Upon hearing no more objections from the ill party, Miss Bingley turned to Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth, I trust you will be able to procure the items that your sister will need?"

"Indeed, Miss Bingley." Elizabeth was determined not to leave sweet Jane alone with these women and resolved to return that she might care for her sister herself. "I would much appreciate a carriage, and I will return with my sister's things that I may nurse her."

"That is unnecessary." Miss Bingley's voice was mildly alarmed. "We have staff that is perfectly capable of seeing to her needs."

"I am sure you do," said Elizabeth. "But I fear that our mama will not be able to rest unless one of our own is with Jane. I am sure that if you send me home, she will come and refuse to leave until _she_ declares Jane to be well."

By the disdainful look that crossed Miss Bingley's face upon the mention of Mrs. Bennet, Elizabeth knew before the other woman spoke that she had been convinced that Elizabeth was the lesser of two evils. Still, she felt a small swell of triumph upon hearing the words from her lips, "Very well, Miss Eliza. We shall expect your immediate return to Netherfield."

As Elizabeth made her way to the door with Georgiana, she heard male voices.

"Brother!" cried Georgiana, forgetting herself momentarily and running to hug her brother, who had just recently returned from dining with the officers, together with Mr. Bingley and Mr. Hurst.

"Georgie!" he said, with just as much affection in his voice. Elizabeth felt her heart clench mildly at observing the two.

"Miss Elizabeth is about to go to her home, that she might gather some things for Miss Bennet. You see, Miss Bennet was taken ill and cannot leave the house."

Mr. Darcy's eyes darted over to Elizabeth at that, appraising her. She felt her cheeks flush as his gaze made its way down to her hem, which was rather muddied still, and then back to her face.

"Has the doctor been called for?" asked he.

"No," said Elizabeth. "Or rather, I do not believe so. It is kind of you to be so concerned for my sister."

"Mm. And are you well?" Mr. Darcy stepped closer to Elizabeth as he asked the question.

"Oh, yes, I am quite well." Elizabeth, feeling rather uncomfortable under Mr. Darcy's intense gaze, glanced about the entrance hall in which they stood. Georgiana was listening to them with a watchful eye, but besides her and the footmen, they were alone. It appeared that Mr. Bingley and Mr. Hurst had taken themselves off somewhere. Turning back to Mr. Darcy, she continued, "My dear Jane is not as used to being out-of-doors in inclement weather as I am."

"And you make it a habit of traipsing about the countryside, rain or shine?"

"I do not traipse, as you term it." Elizabeth felt rather defensive at his criticism. "I do enjoy walking. It is perfectly safe. And I do tend to avoid the rain, unless it cannot be helped. Today, it could not be helped."

Elizabeth watched Mr. Darcy's jaw clench and unclench as she spoke, noticing what a fine, firm jaw it was. She was rather disoriented when he opened that jaw to reply to her words. "I apologize, Miss Elizabeth, if my words were harsh. In other areas of the country, it would not be considered safe for a woman to be walking alone. I trust that you are knowledgeable of your neighborhood, however, so I shall comment no further."

Elizabeth nodded at him. "Very well, I thank you for your concern. Both for me and for my sister Jane. And now, if there is nothing else about which you wish to question me – " and she paused, waiting his assurance.

"No, Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said, with the ghost of a smile playing about his lips. "I am quite well-satisfied as to my questions regarding you. For the time being."

"In that case, I will be on my way. I shall see you when I return, Georgiana, Mr. Darcy." She curtsied and turned to the door, ready to escape Mr. Darcy's rather forceful presence.

His voice stopped her. "Miss Elizabeth. Might I accompany you to your home?"

**AN: I'm trying to stick to the orininal story and the original style as much as possible, with a few exceptions. If anyone has any complaints, suggestions, etc about how I'm not doing this, feel free to let me know! Or if you think I'm doing fine, let me know that, too. :) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So I can't promise this for every time that I am overwhelmed by the number of reviews, but here you go, another chapter. :)**

**Thank you to Wendi Triplet Mom, Luckylily, Artemis Acorn, YepItsMe, InOcEnT-schoolgirl, otilia, tcdavis, goldenROSE309, lindablanche, SLD53405, acelticdream, .love, Avanell, Dancing Petals, Beau N. Aero, and justlovefanfiction1029 for reviewing. You all rock! :) **

**As always, P&P is Jane Austen's. :)**

**Chapter Five**

Darcy was in a foul mood. The officers were odious company. Their laughter over the silly Bennet girls who fawned over them so very much grated on his nerves. And then when one of them casually mentioned that Miss Elizabeth was "a charming bit o' muslin," he nearly quit the room. He could not stop the murderous thoughts coursing through his head at the idea that they would use such a term for her. Nevermind that he knew it to be untrue. Too much innocence shone from her lovely eyes for her to have loose morals.

The company, combined with being unable to sleep well the past few nights, had left him unable to be more than coldly courteous toward the officers with whom he dined. When they finally took their leave, however, he found that the head-ache which had begun to plague him had suddenly left. He was glad to have ridden his own horse, rather than ridden in the carriage Bingley and Hurst used, so that he might return to Netherfield earlier, in hopes of seeing Miss Elizabeth before she and Miss Bennet took their leave.

Even so, with the muddy roads from earlier rain, and the rain beginning anew shortly before he reached the house, he arrived only shortly before the carriage. Tossing the reins to a boy outside the front door, he hurried up the steps.

"Darcy!" cried Bingley. "Stop, old man. I wish a word with you."

Suppressing an impatient sigh, Darcy stopped and turned. "Yes, Bingley?"

Bingley waited until he was at the top of the steps, beside Darcy, until he spoke. "I did not have a chance to speak with you at dinner."

"No, you did not. Our chairs were too far, with too many men between us, for us to have conversed easily." Darcy did his best to maintain his patience. "What do you require?"

"I require nothing," laughed Bingley. "I merely wanted to ask what you would think of my hosting a ball."

Darcy was about to answer that he thought it a foolish and ridiculous waste of resources. However, recalling that the Bennets would almost certainly be in attendance, he reconsidered his answer.

What should have occurred, had he asked Miss Elizabeth to dance at the Meryton Assembly? Would she see his regard for her, after favoring her with a dance and not even Miss Bingley? Would a door have opened for their courtship? Would he even wish to court her? He did not know, but he did know that he regretted not asking her to dance. A ball at Netherfield would be a chance to alter that regret.

"I would be in favor."

"You would?" asked Bingley, clapping Darcy on the shoulder. "Capital! I shall speak to Caroline as soon as I see her."

Darcy nearly grimaced. He'd forgotten that a ball would also be an obligation to dance with the hostess, Miss Bingley. Still, he managed to nod, keeping his mind's eye focused entirely on Miss Elizabeth's fine, sparkling eyes.

They entered the house, Mr. Hurst sluggishly following them. He was accustomed to a nap following his dinners and the fact that he was required to ride in a carriage before his nap was a disappointing inconvenience.

Darcy paused, heart pounding, upon seeing Miss Elizabeth and his sister walking toward him, causing Mr. Hurst to bump into his shoulder before moving around him and toward the study with Mr. Bingley. Darcy was nearly knocked off his feet by Georgiana's exuberant greeting, but he was thankful for the impact, as it jolted his wits back to where he could access them. He was overjoyed to see Miss Elizabeth, but he soon learned that all was not well.

Darcy was sorry to hear of Miss Bennet being unwell, but he could not help but rejoice that Miss Elizabeth would be staying at Netherfield for the duration of her sister's illness. Unfortunately, he did not convey that joy. Rather, he criticized and questioned. He had not meant to annoy Miss Elizabeth by asking after her habit of often walking alone, nor had he meant to be improper by asking to escort her to her home.

Darcy cringed inwardly as soon as the words left his mouth. They had flown, unbidden, without his first being able to properly think through the implications of such a request. Miss Elizabeth, it seemed, had no such difficulty.

"Mr. Darcy. Would not that be improper?" She had turned to face him and to his immediate chagrin, her brilliant eyes were once again clouded with confusion. He wished he could say something to bring back the sparkling vivacity which seemed to continually haunt his dreams, ever since the Meryton Assembly. Unfortunately, his usual clumsiness in dealing with people with whom he was not intimately acquainted hampered his ability to do so – despite how deeply he wished for a more intimate acquaintance with Miss Elizabeth.

"I, er, think not." His usually quick mind (which was undoubtedly quicker than his mouth, in most cases) fumbled for an acceptable response. "I am sure my horse is still saddled. I can ride alongside the carriage, if you are uncomfortable with my presence inside."

"And you could bear my family's presence whilst I pack my things and Jane's?" asked the lady.

That, he could not. "Might I simply wait outside?"

Miss Elizabeth peeked out the window beside the door, but Darcy did not need to look in order to know that it was still raining. He had barely escaped into the house before the torrential rain had begun.

While Miss Elizabeth's – how he wished he had the right to address her by her given name! – back was turned, he glanced over to his sister. She stood, pale curls cascading down her back, hands clasped behind her, a knowing grin upon her face. He sent a quick, half-hearted glare her way before turning back to Miss Elizabeth.

"You would get wet," said she, her tone ironically dry. Darcy fought a smile when he observed that her eyes held their usual sparkle. "You had much better stay here. I shall return in a trice."

Again, she turned toward the door, which the footman hastened to open. Before his hand could clasp the handle, however, Mr. Darcy found his own hand wrapping itself about her slender wrist. She paused, the footman stepped back to his place, and Darcy's heart thumped loudly in his chest. Her wrist was so slender, so fragile. A strange emotion swelled in his breast. It was similar to when he thought of the possible harm that might have befallen his sister this past summer had he not intervened, and yet stronger and of a slightly different timbre at the same time.

He looked to Miss Elizabeth's eyes, finding them locked on his large hand wrapped around her wrist. Finally, she looked up at him.

"I beg you," he breathed, "allow me to accompany you. I should worry myself into quite a state until your return."

Miss Elizabeth's eyes were confused once again. "Had you not better pay your respects to Jane?"

Darcy nearly blurted that cared not for visiting Jane, but thankfully, his mind seemed to have recovered itself to some extent, and he said instead, "I should much rather ensure that you make it back safely. How shall your sister recover without a nurse?" As he spoke, his hand slid of its own accord to her hand, clasping it warmly.

A smile graced Miss Elizabeth's face at his words, making her eyes to sparkle, her cheeks to color up a bit, and her lips to curve upwards. Darcy found himself smiling back at her.

"Still," said Miss Elizabeth, glancing down at their hands, "I cannot very well go alone with you in the carriage."

"Might I accompany you as well, Elizabeth?" came Georgiana's soft voice. Darcy felt he could have kissed her then, had he not been so reluctant to relinquish Miss Elizabeth's hand.

"Would that settle your concern over propriety?" asked he.

Miss Elizabeth smiled beatifically at him and said, "Indeed, it would, Mr. Darcy. But I wonder, will it settle your difficulty with my family?"

Rather than saying anything to that, Darcy merely released Miss Elizabeth's warm hand and smiled. "Very well, Georgie."

Already, the excellently-attentive footmen had sent one of their ranks to fetch Georgiana's pelisse and wrap. Soon, the party of three was settled in the carriage, Georgiana and Miss Elizabeth huddled on one of the benches and Mr. Darcy free to observe the later freely. The two ladies were discussing something, likely how the day had progressed, and Miss Elizabeth's face was alight with amusement at her and Georgiana's observations.

"And Miss Bingley's saccharine overtures at ensuring Jane's comfort were quite ridiculous, did you not think so?"

"Indeed, Lizzy," chuckled Georgiana. "I wonder if she will be so attentive for the duration of Miss Bennet's illness?"

"Is she terribly poor in health?" interjected Darcy.

Miss Elizabeth glanced over at him, her eyes wide and mildly surprised. Darcy hoped that she had not forgotten his very presence. If the lady a gentleman fancies forgets that he is there, his attempts at wooing her must be severely lacking.

"No, Mr. Darcy," said Elizabeth gently. "She is not well enough to be up from her bed, but I do believe she shall make a quick recovery. Do not worry yourself _too_ terribly much with her health."

Darcy wondered why on earth he would be terribly worried about Miss Bennet, aside from his friend's rather obvious interest in the young lady. Rather than question Miss Elizabeth's choice of words, however, he merely smiled and offered, "I am glad." He did not wish for Miss Elizabeth to grow too fatigued in caring for her sister for an extended period of time.

Once the carriage arrived at Longbourn, Miss Elizabeth turned toward Darcy and smiled. "I have decided to take pity on you, Mr. Darcy. You may wait in the carriage, rather than be subjected to my mama's over-solicitous hospitality. Unless, of course, you would rather wait in the sitting room with her and my sisters?"

"Er, no, I thank you, Miss Elizabeth. I am quite well here." His heart thundered at the impish smile which stole across her face at his quick response.

"Very well." She turned to Georgiana. "Would you care to assist me?"

The two ladies left the carriage, accepting the footman's aid in alighting. Darcy felt an irrational surge of jealousy as Miss Elizabeth's gloved hand lightly touched the man's palm.

Determined to rest while the ladies were occupied, Darcy closed his eyes, rested his head against the cushion behind him, and interlaced his fingers, allowing them to rest upon his stomach.

"What, precisely, is wrong with you, Darcy?" he wondered under his breath. Never before had he had such an immediate reaction to a lady. Certainly, he did not notice her from the beginning of their acquaintance. However, her easy understanding of Georgiana's shy nature quite effectively snared his eye. She may have well snared a part of his heart, as well. The question which Darcy had, however, was whether or not she had snared him.

Indeed, she cut a handsomely feminine form - perhaps a bit thin, but still pleasant. Her hair was a lovely shade of mahogany. His fingertips itched to test its silkiness. Her skin looked soft and smooth and again beckoned his touch. Her hand, before she'd donned her gloves in the entryway, had fit with astounding perfection into his own hand. Her spirit was playful and yet kind and she easily engaged even shy Georgiana in conversation. He longed to converse with her at length and test her wit against his. That is, he would like to do so, if his wits ever returned fully to him.

Darcy decided that he was not yet prepared to propose marriage to the lady, but he was a fair way in that direction. Perhaps her staying at Netherfield for several days as she saw to Miss Bennet's needs would afford him opportunity to discover if he truly was ready to offer for her hand. He certainly could not consider himself in love yet, but, were he to be completely honest with himself, he was rather smitten.

Suddenly, the carriage door opened and Georgiana stepped inside. Miss Elizabeth followed, taking her seat beside his sister. The carriage shifted a bit and he supposed that the footman was strapping Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth's valises onto the back of the carriage. Another shift, a knock, and the carriage began moving.

"Was your mama very much concerned?" Darcy asked Miss Elizabeth.

She and Georgiana shared amused grins before she answered. "Indeed, sir. She, of course in no way wishes for Jane to be ill, but she is . . . _comforted_ by the possibility that her illness will afford the opportunity for deeper acquaintances to be established between Netherfield and Longbourn."

"Indeed." Darcy, to his chagrin, found that his wits had not returned fully. Or possibly, his awe of Miss Elizabeth hampered his ability to converse. Either way, it was left to Miss Elizabeth and Georgiana to make conversation in the carriage, as he was rather silent for the entirety of the ride back to Netherfield.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I apologize for the wait in updating. Morning sickness hit this week, and I was extra tired. (sigh) Thank you a million to all of the lovely reviews and for the multiple favorites, alerts, etc. I'm so pleasantly surprised that this story seems to be so well-received! :)**

**Thank you to my reviewers of Chapter Five. Sorry, but I am short on time and can't list all of you. Please know that I appreciate each and every one!**

**Chapter Six**

Elizabeth stayed with Jane all the night. She slept little in the chair which was situated in Jane's room, though her own room was adjoining. Indeed, she might have gone to the bed assigned to her and slept, were it not for the fitful sleep of her sister. Elizabeth despised the possibility of Jane's awakening alone in the large room. And so, with Jane Elizabeth remained.

The next morning, the elder sister's slumber seemed to calm a bit, so Elizabeth felt it necessary to take herself below stairs and inform the others at Netherfield firsthand of Jane's condition, rather than sending word through the maid, through whom they had sent inquiries to her during the previous evening and then again in the morning.

Elizabeth entered the breakfast parlor to find everyone assembled. Mr. Bingley occupied the table with his sisters Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, Mr. Hurst having already finished his meal with aplomb had taken himself off to a settee in the corner, in which he dozed. Elizabeth found herself musing that Mr. Hurst slept as though _he_had been the one caring for an invalid all the night. Unbeknownst to her, a small smile quirked her lips in an upward slant.

Mr. Darcy, standing beside the chair where his sister was seated and reading, immediately noticed the smile upon Miss Elizabeth's face and felt his heart lift and his stomach make a grand swoop. Clearing his throat, he bowed.

"Miss Elizabeth," he greeted her. "May I presume by your smile that your patient is on the mend?"

Elizabeth looked his way, surprised, for she had been lost in her musings and not noticed him. Today, like all days, he was dressed in a fine coat, buckskins, and his cravat was tied to perfection. She wondered briefly whether he was the sort of man who allowed his valet to tie his cravat, or like the infamous Beau Brummell, insisted on doing it himself. Suddenly, though, Elizabeth realized the impropriety of her thoughts – thinking of a man's dressing habits indeed! – and hurried to answer Mr. Darcy's query.

"No, sir, I am sorry to report that she is not much improved, if at all."

"I am sorry to hear that," commented Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth glanced over at the man, his usually cheerful face set into lines of concern. She pondered that perhaps Mr. Darcy would have some competition for securing Jane's favor.

"Thank you, Mr. Bingley." Elizabeth offered a small smile. "She slept very poorly during the night and only just now has fallen into a slightly more restful slumber. It is my belief, however, that she should be feeling better before too terribly long."

"In that case, Miss Elizabeth," said Mr. Bingley, "allow me to call for the apothecary. Mr. Jones may give her some draught or some other thing which might be of some help to her."

Elizabeth hesitated, feeling she was already indebted to Mr. Bingley enough, having taken up two of his guests' quarters. "I do not wish to impose further upon-"

"Yes, Miss Eliza," interrupted Miss Bingley in a bored tone. "I must insist. It shall be no imposition, for one so kind and sweet as Miss Bennet."

When Elizabeth yet again hesitated, Mr. Darcy spoke up. "Miss Elizabeth, I must agree with Miss Bingley in this case. It will not do for you to weary yourself unnecessarily."

"Very well," sighed Elizabeth, moving to the side-board to fill a plate for herself. "I thank you, Mr. Bingley, for your generous hospitality."

As she placed a several pieces of fruit upon her plate, Elizabeth heard Miss Bingley teasing Mr. Darcy.

"One would think from your words, Mr. Darcy," said she, "that you do not often agree with me."

"And one would think from your words, Miss Bingley," returned he, "that I do not often disagree with you."

Elizabeth hid her smile as she seated herself at the table, where Mr. Bingley and Mrs. Hurst still sat. Miss Bingley had moved to stand near Mr. Darcy and his sister.

Mr. Bingley promptly called for his man to send for the apothecary. The rest of the time in the breakfast parlor passed pleasantly, but when the arrival of Mr. Jones was announced, Elizabeth excused herself to accompany the man while he saw to Jane.

The moment she quit the room, Miss Bingley suggested they all move to a more comfortable sitting room. Mr. Darcy and Miss Georgiana moved together toward the room, while Mrs. Hurst woke her husband. Miss Bingley was left to grudgingly accept the arm of her brother for the walk to the other room.

"Miss Bennet is such a dear thing," she said over her shoulder to Mrs. Hurst as they walked. "I do hope that she recovers well."

"Indeed," said Mrs. Hurst. I must say, however, that with a sister so very much concerned for her health, Miss Bennet has every advantage."

"Oh yes," agreed Miss Bingley. The presently arrived in the sitting room, an airy room with pale colors and delicate furnishings. She seated herself upon a settee in the middle of a grouping of furniture. When her brother began to pace about the spacious room, she hoped that Mr. Darcy might seat himself near her. He did not.

Darcy escorted his sister to a wing-chair near the fire and promptly took himself to a writing-table. Pulling a piece of foolscap from the drawer, he quickly prepared his pen and ink.

Mr. Hurst saw his wife to a seat close to her sister and then took himself off to a corner of the room, where a large wing-chair resided, to finish his interrupted nap.

"Miss Bennet is fortunate to have so faithful a nurse in her sister. However, Mrs. Hurst, do you not think that Miss Eliza looked a trifle peaked?" Darcy looked up from his letter at Miss Bingley's mention of Miss Elizabeth.

"Indeed, sister. Miss Eliza looked nearly ready to fall over in her chair as she ate this morning."

Darcy searched his memory, trying to recall whether he had noticed any signs of fatigue. Finding none in his mind's eye, he commented in as nonchalant a voice as possible, "Her eyes lacked their usual shine, but I do not believe she was so poorly off. Rather, she is a strong young woman, quite capable of the task before her."

"Such high praise!" cried Miss Bingley, a touch sardonically. "Are her eyes rather brilliant, then? I had not noticed."

Darcy felt his neck growing warm, but refused to admit it by tugging at his cravat as he wished to do. "She has fine eyes," he did find himself admitting, though. "They spark with wit and vitality."

"Wit and vitality, indeed?" asked Miss Bingley in the same mildly mocking voice. When Darcy returned to his letter, no longer wishing to engage in conversation with her, she turned and suggested a game of cards to Mrs. Hurst.

The table they finished with the aid of Bingley and Mr. Hurst. Several hands had passed when the door opened to admit Miss Elizabeth. Darcy, the first to notice, stood hastily and bowed, quickly followed by Bingley and more slowly by Mr. Hurst.

"Miss Elizabeth," came the disjointed chorus from the occupants of the room. She curtsied in return, rather lightly and gracefully, Darcy thought. He remained standing while Bingley and Mr. Hurst reseated themselves. After a brief pause, he forced his legs to carry himself over to where Miss Elizabeth stood, looking undecidedly about the room.

"Miss Elizabeth," said he in a low voice, "might I suggest a chair for you? My sister sits in one of a pair beside the fireplace. Perhaps such a situation might be restful for you."

"I thank you, Mr. Darcy."

Hearing her say his name this time had a new effect. In the past, it had simply been his name spoken in a light and amusing voice. Presently, however, he found that his heart beat heavily and his lungs struggled to take in enough air when he heard his name fall from her lips. He was struck with the thought that hearing her say simply "Darcy" would be even more pleasant. He did not allow himself to ponder what hearing her speak his given name would do to him. In an effort to hide his rather juvenile reaction, Darcy replied with a simple nod of his head, before he took back over to the writing desk.

Miss Elizabeth inquired about Georgiana's book, as well as mentioning that she had not yet read it, before settling into her chair with a book of her own which she picked up from the table beside her chair.

"Do you not wish to play at cards with us?" asked Bingley solicitously. Darcy's spine stiffened at hearing the man invite Miss Elizabeth to join him. It escaped his notice that she would be also joining Miss Bingley, and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, as well.

"I thank you, but no," replied Miss Elizabeth, much to Darcy's relief.

"You would rather read a book than play cards?" asked Mr. Hurst skeptically. "How very singular."

"Singular?" asked Miss Elizabeth. "Indeed? I had rather thought that there would be at the least _one_ other female who would rather read than play cards."

"Georgiana prefers books to cards, I believe," offered Darcy. Georgiana looked over at him, a light blush and a smile upon her face.

"Oh, Miss Eliza Bennet is a great reader!" cried Miss Bingley, a touch of mockery coloring her words. "She despises anything else."

"I am not a great reader, though I do greatly enjoy it," returned Miss Elizabeth calmly. "And there are a great many things in which I take pleasure."

"You seem to take great pleasure in nursing your sister." Bingley's smile was bright. "And soon I hope that pleasure will be increased as she improves."

"I thank you," said Miss Elizabeth with a genuine smile and a warm tone. Darcy's heart pricked at that.

"How is Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked, finding himself wanting to take part in this conversation.

"Forgive me, I did not remember to appraise you all of her health." Miss Elizabeth smiled. "Jane is not yet much improved, but Mr. Jones did give her a draught and left some others for me to mix. She is now sleeping quite calmly. I hope for vast improvement in the next day or so."

"Excellent news," said Bingley cheerily. Darcy found himself looking at the man, wondering whether his joy was on Miss Elizabeth's behalf, or if it was borne from his own concern for Miss Bennet.

Miss Elizabeth returned to her book, as did Georgiana. The four at the card-table returned to their game briefly before Miss Bingley spoke up.

"I believe our game has reached its end. Nearly half of our little group is otherwise occupied. Why do we not join them?"

They all dispersed from the table, Miss Bingley moving toward a window. That window just happened tfo be behind the writing-desk at which Darcy sat.

"I am rather of the opinion that we are lacking in books," she announced to the room. "Do you not think it so, Charles?"

"I do wish we had a better selection," he agreed, "as Miss Elizabeth and Miss Georgiana seem to enjoy it so very much."

"Indeed. Had we but a quarter of the books at Pemberley, I should be content." Darcy felt her presence approach behind him and he resisted standing and moving from the table. "What a delightful library you have at Pemberley, Mr. Darcy!"

"It ought to be good, as it has been the work of many generations," said Darcy dryly.

"But then you are constantly buying books and adding to it."

Darcy did not care to comment.

"Such a very fine library." Miss Bingley returned to the window, gazing about the grounds below before slowly moving about the room. "Miss Darcy, how goes your work at the pianoforte? Are you progressing very well?"

Darcy glanced up to see his sister blush before stammering, "I-I do enjoy it very much."

"I know that you do. Anyone with as much talent as you possess _must_ find great enjoyment in it. You are becoming quite the accomplished young lady."

"I am amazed that ladies can be so very accomplished," commented Bingley. "I have but to hear of a young lady for the first time and I am told of all her many abilities: netting purses, covering screens, painting, playing music, writing, and the list may go on."

"There are a great too many ladies to whom the term is applied that it ought not be," said Darcy. He knew many ladies who were less accomplished than his sister and yet touted their accomplishment as something greater than hers. She had difficulty enough believing in her worth of late without needing to deal with those who would drag her down in order to elevate their own abilities. "Some are proclaimed accomplished with only the ability to do one or another of those things you mentioned, Bingley. I cannot claim more than a half-dozen or so of my acquaintance who are truly accomplished."

"Nor I," said Miss Bingley quickly.

"You must comprehend a great deal in the word, then." Miss Elizabeth voiced a comment for the first time in a while.

"Oh certainly!" cried Miss Bingley, to Darcy's chagrin. He had wished to address what Miss Elizabeth had said. "She must greatly surpass the abilities of ladies in general. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages, to deserve the word. Additionally, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be ill-deserved."

Darcy could not help but to add, "Furthermore, she must improve her mind by extensive reading." He could scarcely contain his grin at the glare that Miss Bingley shot his way.

"I am no longer surprised that you should know only six. I am rather surprised that you should know any at all!" said Miss Elizabeth, barely-suppressed laughter in her voice. Darcy's heart swelled at the sound.

"Are you so severe upon your own sex? Do you doubt that it can be accomplished?" asked Darcy her.

"I've never encountered such a woman. She should certainly be a fearsome thing to behold."

"I know a great many accomplished women!" cried Miss Bingley, joined in her claim by her sister Mrs. Hurst. "It is not attractive in a woman when she seeks to recommend herself by false modesty and calling attention to her inabilities and shortcomings."

"It is never attractive to recommend oneself by falsity of any kind," said Darcy, his tone almost harsh. "But I do not believe that Miss Elizabeth intended to do that. She merely pointed out that it would take a great deal of effort and work to become so very accomplished."

"Indeed," said the one being discussed. "I did not mean to cause offense. It would seem that I prefer to find enjoyment in who people _are_, rather than what they are able to _do_."

A short time later, a maid entered the room, saying that Miss Bennet had awakened and asked for Miss Elizabeth. She rose from her place, smiled at Georgiana, curtsied politely to everyone else, and took her leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi! So sorry about the wait! Pregnancy caught up with me, again, and then my internet (or FanFiction) wouldn't let me upload anything.**

**Thanks a million to all of you lovely readers and reviewers. If I haven't replied yet, I plan to soon! I love you all.**

**Thanks to Dancing Petals for helping me check over my chapter. :)**

**And last, here's a little glossary. Let me know if you find it helpful or not, whether I should try to include a definition of terms you may not know. Or if everyone already knows these and I don't need to include anything like that. :)**

**Beaver Hat: **Hat worn by gentlemen made of beaver skin.

**Land a Facer (boxing term, I believe): **punched in the face

**Coloring Up: **blushing

**A **_**tendre**_**: **a French term, I think, used during the time in England to mean love or tender feelings.

**Valet: **Gentlemen of the time had valets to assist them with dressing; often he would be in charge of also laundering the clothes and making certain everything was in good order (no holds or wearing on elbows, etc). The lady's equivalent was called an abigail.

**Also, I forgot last time, Beau Brummel, an icon in gentlemen's fashion of the time, did not flee to France (because of debts) until three years after P&P was published, so I wasn't really sure whether Lizzy would view him as a famous or infamous person. However, as he and the Prince Regent's falling-out was just one year after the book was published, and had been a long time coming, it seems that he would be a rather infamous person by this point. At any rate, I just wanted to clarify, just in case there were any history aficionados reading. I'll always take friendly suggestions regarding the historicity of stuff. **

**Chapter Seven**

Miss Elizabeth quit the room with a small curtsey. Even with that small, common movement, Darcy found himself utterly captivated by her person. Every movement, it seemed to him, every gesture, was executed with an unconscious grace and beauty. He was, during their time together, put in mind of her dancing at the Meryton assembly. While he did not himself dance with her, he did recall watching her movements as she stood up with Bingley early in the evening. At the time, he was unaware of who she was (besides one of the many Bennet girls), but as he looked back upon the evening, he remembered her more and more.

Darcy was drawn from his reminiscence by Bingley. "If Miss Bennet has called for her sister, I do hope her health has not decreased unexpectedly."

"Charles," Mrs. Hurst said, "can a lady not ask for company? Dear Jane must be beside herself with boredom."

Miss Bingley, who was disinterestedly studying one of her finger-nails, raised her head and spoke. "Miss Elizabeth ought to have been with her all along. She is here to play nursemaid to her sister, not to enjoy our hospitality. If you ask me, she is a user of the worst sort."

Darcy was rather shocked at Miss Bingley's uncharitable words, but before he could gather his thoughts to conjure a suitably cutting reply, Bingley had risen from his seat.

"Caroline!" His voice was sharp and lacked its usual warmth. "Miss Elizabeth cannot be at her sister's side all the time. If Miss Bennet is sleeping or even just wishes for some time to herself, I should hope that Miss Elizabeth feels welcome to keep company with us. She will weary herself and be unable to care for Miss Bennet at all if she does not have any time away. I never thought I should hear such uncharitable words from you. Although you are often disdainful in your comments of others, never have you blatantly insulted someone so, whether it be behind her back or in her presence." He had, during his uncharacteristically lengthy and heated speech, begun to pace. Presently though, Bingley halted his movements, staring with seeming disbelief at his sister. "I am at a loss, Caro." He briefly shook his head, and turned to Darcy. "Come, Darcy. Will you accompany me to the gardens?"

Darcy nodded, following his friend in silence.

The two men walked at a rather quick pace, hats and gloves in place with great-coats billowing behind them. Bingley seemed uneager to speak for a while, which suited Darcy perfectly. He much preferred to be left alone to his conflicting thoughts.

He had long been concerned for his friend. Bingley was uncommonly kind and cheerful, docile in his temperament and accommodating almost to a fault. Darcy worried that someone would someday take advantage of Bingley. It was to be expected, therefore, that Bingley's standing up to his sister would cause a swelling of pride in his friend, and also make him realize that perhaps he need not worry quite so much for his friend.

However, the _reason_ behind Bingley's sudden assertive nature was somewhat troublesome for Darcy. If Bingley was simply appalled at his sister's words and attitude, Darcy was prepared to congratulate him and move cheerfully onward in his life and in his hopeful pursuit of Miss Elizabeth. It was rather clear to Darcy that Miss Elizabeth had worked herself so securely into his heart that he doubted he should ever be free from her. It perplexed him that it could happen so very quickly, but neither could he deny the truth of his regard for her. From the first time they spoke, both her genuine care for his sister and her love for her own sister showed him a kind and joyful heart. His own heart quickened to hers and he knew that his heart would be desolate without her.

There was, however, another possibility for the reason behind Bingley's words to his sister. Unfortunately for Darcy, he knew that his recent realization would have no bearing whatsoever upon his actions in that case. If it was Miss Bingley's attack upon Miss Elizabeth that brought about Bingley's chastisement of his sister, Darcy feared that Bingley's attachment to Miss Elizabeth may have been deeper than he had suspected.

Bingley was a man who moved with the currents of life, easily bending and swaying with whatever life threw at him. Darcy often envied his friend that flexibility, but he also saw how easily the man fell into love and just as easily fell out again. Never, however, has his ardor for a lady urged him to stand up to his grasping, manipulative harpy of a sister. If it was Miss Elizabeth who precipitated these changes in him, Darcy suspected that his feelings for her would be far from short-lived. If Bingley held a _tendre_ for Miss Elizabeth, Darcy would not stand in his way. Even if it meant a broken heart on his part.

"I, ah, I must apologize, Darcy," Bingley said, removing his beaver-hat with one hand and raking the fingers of his other hand through his hair.

"For what, Bingley?" asked Darcy. "To be perfectly honest, your sister deserved what you said. Did you not see her face while you spoke?" Bingley merely shook his head, muttering something about being blinded by his indignation. "She knew she had overstepped. She had no right to speak so disparagingly about Miss Elizabeth."

"No, she did not," Bingley agreed. "Furthermore, I feel. . ."

As Bingley's voice trailed off and he drew a deep breath. Darcy braced himself for the confession of love that he felt would surely rend his heart in two.

"I feel," continued Bingley, "that any attack upon Miss Elizabeth must also be an attack upon Miss Bennett."

Darcy felt that he would be no worse off in attempting to follow what Bingley was saying if some champion boxer had landed a facer upon him. "Miss Bennett?" he questioned dumbly.

"Certainly, Miss Bennet. It is due to her that Miss Elizabeth is even staying with us. So any resentment felt toward the younger sister must also, whether directly or indirectly, be aimed at the elder."

"Miss _Bennett_, you say?" Darcy again questioned, fearful to hope that the weight that was leaving his shoulders might mean that Bingley in fact harbored no tender feelings whatsoever for his Elizabeth, apart from those of a potential sister-in-law.

"Yes, man," Bingley cried, rather exasperatedly by this point. "I realize that you are quite incapable of noticing any others apart from Miss Elizabeth when she is in your vicinity, but surely Miss Bennett's ill health has not escaped your notice."

It seemed Bingley was quite a bit more observant than Darcy had credited to him. Darcy could scarce believe that he had been so very transparent in his regard for her. Regardless, Darcy attempted to brush off Bingley's words. "On what do you base these ridiculous assertions?"

"Darcy, man, you spoke nearly exclusively to her and to your sister for the entirety of the Meryton Assembly. When she intended to go alone to Longbourn for clothes and to apprise her family of Jane's – or rather, Miss Bennett's – condition, you immediately and without thought for propriety offered your services in escorting her. Oh, do not gape at me so, Darcy! So the footmen and staff talk a bit amongst themselves. My valet told me this morning, but only when I mentioned first how often you spoke of her during our billiard-game last evening. It is not as though it is spread through the neighborhood! And finally, your behavior toward her this morning merely confirmed what I'd come to suspect."

Faced with so clear a reckoning of his behavior regarding Miss Elizabeth, Darcy felt rather foolish. In an attempt to hide that feeling, he allowed a defiant and perhaps warning edge into his voice as he spoke. "And what is that, Bingley?"

A man who had not known Darcy for so long or as thoroughly as Bingley did might have hesitated to answer a question posed in such a tone. However, Bingley being Bingley merely stated quite cheerfully, "That you are smitten by the lovely Miss Elizabeth."

Darcy opened his mouth to protest – whether it was against Bingley's absolutely true statement or against his terming Miss Elizabeth as merely "lovely" when she was so very much more, he did not know – but Bingley spoke again. "Likely as much as I am smitten by her sister, Miss Bennett."

"Miss Bennett?" Darcy could not help but ask again.

"Yes, Darcy!" cried Bingley. "Is it really so unbelievable? She is all that is good and sweet, a vision of beauty and has the most even temper I have ever encountered."

"No, no," protested Darcy. "Miss Bennett seems to be entirely suited to you, and you to her. With your usually mild nature – barring, of course, recent events – and her sweet temperament, the two of you shall never share a cross word, I am sure. I am merely surprised because I had suspected that your affections lay with, erm, with Miss Elizabeth." Darcy felt heat spread on his neck and upward onto his face with his admission.

"Really Darcy, are you coloring up?" Bingley cried indignantly, though a smile played about his lips. "Jealousy does not become you. Usually, you are so very self-assured."

Darcy scowled at Bingley's teasing, but only shook his head when the other man burst out in laughter at his expense.

"So, Darcy, old boy, we are both besotted fools in love, are we not?" Bingley chortled once the majority of his laughter had passed.

Darcy made a noncommittal sound in response, not quite prepared to admit his ardor for Miss Elizabeth aloud, as he had only very recently admitted it to himself.

"I suppose their families would be in favor of the matches?" asked Bingley, uncertainty tainting his voice.

"I am not well acquainted with the Bennett family," said Darcy.

"Ah, yes, you were held captive by Miss Elizabeth's charming person at the previous ball and certainly took no notice of her family."

Darcy continued as though Bingley had not spoken. "But I cannot imagine any objection to either of us."

Bingley laughed again. "There is that self assurance I had thought went missing. I am glad to see you are quite finished with your blushing period."

Darcy chose to ignore Bingley's comment, as they two gentlemen had by this time arrived back at the door through which they had passed from the house to the gardens. They handed their hats, gloves, and coats to a waiting servant and returned to the room where they had left the rest of the party. The Hursts and Miss Bingley were absent, but Georgiana sat reading by the fire, and Miss Elizabeth stood near her, staring at the coals in the fire-place.

Seeing that Miss Elizabeth had returned from her sister's room, Darcy paused in the doorway while Bingley rushed forward to inquire after Miss Bennett's health.

"She is doing much the same, but has been begging with me to request that she be carried back to Longbourn."

"Heavens no!" cried Bingley. "She must remain until she is well. I should never forgive myself should she take a downward turn because of the traveling."

"It is not a long journey," Miss Elizabeth attempted to argue.

"Even so," broke in Darcy, "for one so ill, it would not be advisable."

Miss Elizabeth pursed her lips in thought, and in doing so drove all coherent thought from Darcy's brain as he wondered how those lips would feel against his.

When those lips parted in speech, Darcy forced himself to attend the words spoken. "Perhaps I might send for our mama? Ask for her opinion?"

"Please do!" said Bingley, moving swiftly to the writing-desk and pulling out the chair.

Miss Elizabeth sat and quickly scratched out a note. When she rose, the paper folded in her hand, Darcy spoke before he could even comprehend what he was about to say. "Might I be entrusted with delivering your missive, Miss Elizabeth?"

The lady looked surprised, Darcy noticed, and when he glanced at the room's other two occupants, he saw amusement on his sister's face and smugness on his friend's.

Hesitantly, Miss Elizabeth answered, "I thank you, Mr. Darcy, but I believe that Mr. Bingley's footman should be reliable enough for the job. Is that not right, Mr. Bingley?"

Bingley threw one last knowing grin Darcy's way before turning to Miss Elizabeth. "Indeed, Miss Elizabeth. Why don't I take the note to him, and Darcy here can keep you – and of course his sister – company until I return?"

Miss Elizabeth nodded, Darcy blushed, Georgiana stifled a giggle, and Mr. Bingley quit the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello! Here's another chapter. I was blown away by how many reviews I received for the last chapter. Fourteen! You are all amazing and I love you. :)**

**As always (though I think I forgot to mention it in my last post), P&P is Jane Austen's. :)**

**Chapter Eight**  
Elizabeth re-entered the room after seeing Jane, only to find Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy absent. Georgiana remained in her chair, and Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst were speaking in low, furious whispers. Mr. Hurst, true to form, was asleep in a corner chair.

Upon her entrance, the two ladies had silenced themselves, casting their eyes upon Elizabeth as though she were some diseased creature. Perhaps she was giving over to dramatics, but Elizabeth felt their animosity almost as a tangible thing. Still, she moved as quietly and in as unperturbed a manner as she could to the chair opposite Georgiana.

"How does Jane get on, Elizabeth?" asked Georgiana in a hushed voice. Her face was alight with a blush and she seemed to have difficulty meeting Elizabeth's eyes.

"She is as well as can be expected." Elizabeth smiled at the younger girl, admiring the way her soft hair curled about her shoulders. She wished that her own sisters still wore their hair similarly, as they were quite a bit too young to be dressing and acting as they did, even if they were out. "Jane does not wish to intrude upon the hospitality of the Bingleys and hopes to return to Longbourn soon."

"Is she not a great deal too ill for that?" asked Georgiana.

"Perhaps. But she does insist." Elizabeth paused a moment, grinning. "That is, she insists as much as someone as good-natured as Jane possibly can. For anyone else, I should simply describe it in this manner. Jane _wishes_ to return to Longbourn."

"I am sure that she does," interjected Miss Bingley at that point. She had risen from her _tête-à- tête_ with her sister and strolled importantly to the chairs occupied by Georgiana and Elizabeth. "But I am equally sure that she will not go to Longbourn, for one of the Bennett sisters has designs on one of the gentlemen here at Netherfield."

Elizabeth felt her ire rise. "I do hope, Miss Bingley, that you are not implying that Jane has set her cap for anyone. She is far too modest to – "

"Heavens, no, Miss Eliza." Miss Bingley delicately placed a graceful yet strangely claw-like hand upon one of the wings of Elizabeth's chair. "_Jane_ is far too sweet."

"But you cannot suppose that – "

But Miss Bingley had already turned from the two girls and began speaking to her sister. "Come, Mrs. Hurst. Rouse your husband, for we must be off to dress for luncheon."

The three quit the room shortly after, leaving Elizabeth and Georgiana to their own devices.

"I am terribly sorry, Miss Elizabeth!" cried Georgiana, as soon as the door had shut behind them. "I know I ought to have defended you, but Miss Bingley intimidates me so." The poor girl's face was crumpled in shame, her brow and nose wrinkled, her eyes red, and her lips trembling.

"Georgiana, dear!" returned Elizabeth as she hurriedly stood and moved to Georgiana's side. "Do not fret, please. I hold you no more responsible for their words than I do myself. Likely even less."

"But I ought to have said something!" cried the distraught girl.

Elizabeth crouched down beside her, in a most un-ladylike manner, but as there were no gentlemen present and Georgiana seemed in desperate need of comfort, Elizabeth found little in herself to care.

"Georgie, dear, please do not cry. I am glad you did not speak. I fear that I was rather shocked by the covert accusations of Miss Bingley, but really, should I have been? And my surprise was the only reason I did not defend myself. However, if she had turned on you, Georgie, I should have certainly let loose my tongue and then we should have an entire mess of nasty words spoken by both her and myself and then where should we be? I am rather glad that you kept your peace."

Georgiana's face smoothed somewhat, though worry still etched its lines about her eyes and clouded their blue depths. "Are you truly?"

"I am. And now, cheer up, dear. We cannot have you looking so glum when your brother returns, or I fear he shall never leave your side again!" Elizabeth laughed merrily as she stood and returned to her chair.

"You are correct, Lizzy." Elizabeth smiled at Georgiana's hesitant use of the diminutive of her name. It was a far sight better than her nervous reversion to "Miss Elizabeth". "He does worry a great deal about me."

"You are fortunate to have the dedicated love of such a brother."

"Indeed, I am. Though I have not always thought so. Still, he has always been faithfully looking after my good, even when I do not deserve it."

"I cannot fathom there ever being a time that you were undeserving of your brother's love, Georgie."

The younger girl hesitated, her fingers picking at the swirling pattern of her morning dress' skirt. When she spoke, her voice was a mere whisper. "There was a time, this summer past. . ."

Elizabeth stood once again from her chair, moving to stand beside Georgiana's. When no more words were spoken for a long time, Elizabeth ventured to say gently, "Georgie, I am prepared to listen if you wish to tell me. Though if you would rather not, I will not think any less of you, either."

"What if you think less of me after I do tell you?" was Georgiana's whispered question.

"What if I do not? You will not know unless you tell me. And Georgie, dear, look at me, please." The girl's eyes had, to this point, been fastened upon her fingers as they picked at her skirts. Now, her soft, fearful eyes hesitantly found their way to meet Elizabeth's. "Do you truly believe that I would think less of you?"

After studying Elizabeth's face for the space of several moments, it seemed that something must have convinced Georgiana. She answered, "No, Elizabeth, I do not."

"I am glad." Elizabeth smiled warmly at the girl who seemed so very much like a sister to her at that moment. It was what she imagined Kitty or Lydia would be like had they a touch more sense.

"But Elizabeth, my brother thinks less of me."

"I cannot believe that, Georgie! If he thinks less of you now, he must have thought a very great deal of you beforehand. I cannot imagine a brother more devoted to his sister."

"I fear it is not devotion but rather mistrust."

"Mistrust?" Elizabeth could not for the life of her understand how Georgiana saw mistrust in her brother.

"He would not allow me to remain at Pemberley, even with my new governess who is ever so much more careful of her charges than my previous one."

"Is she here now?" Elizabeth did not recall seeing her at Netherfield.

"No, she will be arriving in several days' time."

"I see."

"But I fear that Fitzwilliam is suspicious of me, and does not wish for me to be far from him, so that he may keep appraised of my doings and prevent me from getting into mischief."

"Georgie, the very idea of you getting into mischief is laughable. You are the picture of a refined, well-bred young lady." Elizabeth smiled at her. "And I cannot believe, still, that Mr. Darcy – did you say that Mr. Darcy's given name is Fitzwilliam?" As her mouth formed his name, her heart fluttered within her breast.

"Yes, it is. Why?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I had not known his name. But let us return to –" Elizabeth felt rather mortified at her bumbling words.

"Are you blushing, Elizabeth?" teased Georgiana.

"What? No! I believe that your brother is not _suspicious_ of you, but rather _protective_. Perhaps he worries that some harm will befall you?"

Georgiana, apparently deciding that she would allow the conversation to continue without questioning Elizabeth further upon her reaction to learning Mr. Darcy's name, nodded. "Perhaps you are right. He has never behaved coldly toward me, but rather to. . ."  
Again, Georgiana hesitated. This time, Elizabeth waited patiently for her to continue. As she waited, she watched the coals in the fire-place as they slowly burned and warmed the room.

"I . . . I think, Elizabeth, that I shall tell you." Had she not been standing so near to Georgiana's chair, Elizabeth would likely not have heard her.

Just then, though, the door opened and Mr. Bingley walked into the room. Mr. Darcy paused at the threshold while the other man came quickly to enquire about Jane's health. After a note was sent to Longbourn, Elizabeth settled into her chair opposite of Georgiana. She supposed that their conversation would have to be continued at a later time, so she forced the questions about what Georgiana had already said from her mind.

Elizabeth glanced about the room. Darcy was sitting quietly at the writing-desk, furiously scratching at a piece of foolscap. She was rather surprised that the paper had not yet torn. Georgiana sat sedately in her chair, her eyes spending equal time with her book, with her brother, and with Elizabeth. Taking up her book again, Elizabeth released a small sigh and tried again to read.

In the majority of circumstances, it would be no difficulty at all for her to read. The book was rather fascinating and she felt that were Mr. Darcy absent from the room, she would likely have already read more than the ten pages she had managed thus far.

Mr. Darcy's behavior was confusing her. Initially, she had thought his request to carry the note was from concern for Jane. However, as he had hovered close to Elizabeth after Bingley took it, she was beginning to wonder. He had offered several observations, but not one was directly in regards to Jane. He had admonished Elizabeth that she ensure that she received enough rest and nourishment while nursing Jane that she not fall ill herself. She felt her face flush at his words and he immediately stepped closer, concern filling his eyes, as he asked if she felt feverish. Finally, she said that she was standing too close to the fire and he called a servant to place a fire-screen between her chair and the fire. After this, he had removed himself to the writing-desk, mentioning a need to write to his cousin.

As he wrote at the desk, his eyes occasionally flickered over to the chair where she sat. As Georgiana's chair was also in his line of vision when he looked in that direction, Elizabeth had first supposed that he looked at his sister. However, the second time she noticed him glance, he caught her eyes and actually offered her a smile. When the corners of his lips turned upward, Elizabeth found herself accosted by a fluttering of her heart. She sincerely hoped that there was nothing the matter with her, that she had not caught whatever ailed Jane.

Still, her own reaction aside, she found it odd that Mr. Darcy would be looking at her so often. Was not the man enamored of Jane? Or had his attentions drifted elsewhere?

Before very long, Bingley returned, and shortly after that, a servant came in to announce that luncheon was served. The meal was eaten relatively quietly. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst whispered back and forth continuously, glancing occasionally at Elizabeth or Mr. Darcy. Mr. Hurst ate with an enthusiasm that was sure to please the cook, were he to witness the man's sole focus on the food. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley made polite conversation with Elizabeth and Georgiana. Once all had eaten their fill, they all retired to the drawing room.

As they walked side-by-side toward the room, Elizabeth whispered to Georgiana, "I believe I am growing weary of the drawing room. I wonder if the weather is temperate enough for a stroll in the gardens."

Mr. Darcy, overhearing, answered. "If you were to dress warmly enough, Miss Elizabeth, I believe you should find the gardens quite pleasant."

She offered him a smile and a nod of acknowledgment and thanks. At his return nod, Elizabeth led Georgiana over to a sofa to sit for a short time, until it would be polite to excuse herself to the gardens.

"Would you care to accompany me, Georgie?"

"Indeed, Lizzy, I should like that very much."

The time passed slowly, with little being said, despite Miss Bingley's continual attempts to engage Mr. Darcy in conversation. Elizabeth had just risen to announce that she intended to go walking when the door to the room opened and a footman entered, announcing Mrs. Bennet, Miss Catherine, and Miss Lydia.

Mrs. Bennett first insisted upon seeing her eldest daughter, so Elizabeth led her and the two younger girls to Jane's chamber. Once their mother had been assured that Jane was not in any apparent danger, she was quite satisfied to claim that poor, dear Jane was suffering a great deal too much to be removed to Longbourn.

Mr. Bingley, who had been awaiting her verdict anxiously in the drawing room, quite agreed with her. After a sharp glance from him, Miss Bingley also insisted with cold civility that Jane must remain where she was. That being settled, Mrs. Bennett settled herself upon a sofa, Kitty on one side and Lydia on the other.

Darcy, having not observed a great deal of the Bennett family, watched with great interest from his place near the window as the matron set about conversing with the "fine company" in which she found herself.

"I really never did see such fine furnishings, nor such fine company as is present in this room. Tell me, Mr. Bingley, are you enjoying your stay in the country?"

"I am very much, madam," said he genially.

"You, Bingley, are able to find enjoyment wherever you are," commented Darcy dryly. "When you are in town, you say that you are never so pleased as with so many things to do and people to visit. And when you are in the country, you say that you are never so pleased as with the restful air and comfortable visiting back and forth with your neighbors."

"That is true, Darcy. I do not lie, though. I am quite satisfied with my life, wherever it is lived."

"Your temperament, Mr. Bingley, is very much like that of my Jane's," Mrs. Bennett interjected.

Darcy noticed Bingley's face grow slightly red as he sat there grinning. With a minor shake of his head, he was rather startled at the bold words that escaped one of the young Bennett girls. He did not recall which was which.

"We have heard rumor, Mr. Bingley, that you intend to hold a ball!" she cried.

Miss Elizabeth, Darcy noticed, sat up straighter in her sofa across from them, her eyes widening and her head shaking slightly in her sister's direction. "Kitty, please," he heard her whisper.

A quick glance over in Miss Bingley's direction confirmed what he thought he would find. She stood near the fireplace, close to where Georgiana sat, with a sardonic smile upon her lips. His face formed a scowl as he wondered what she might do in an attempt to put Miss Elizabeth's family in their place.

"A ball? That would be a delightful occupation." Bingley smiled jovially. "An excellent way to acquaint ourselves with the people in the neighborhood."

Darcy noticed Miss Bingley look over in his direction before returning her attention to the conversation. "Indeed, Charles?" she asked.

"Oh yes," said he, unaware of any ill-will on his sister's part. "Just name the day, once Miss Bennett is recovered, and it shall be done!"

"How very amiable of you, Mr. Bingley," said Mrs. Bennett. Darcy watched her chance a glance in his direction, before she addressed him. "And Mr. Darcy, how are you enjoying your stay in the country?"

Finding it a difficult question to answer, he paused while considering his reply. Unfortunately, he paused for too long, as Miss Bingley spoke before he did.

"Mr. Darcy finds it uncommonly dull, I am sure, for he is used to the bustle of town, where he has a house in Grosvenor Square. And when he is not there, he enjoys a house that far surpasses Netherfield in all its particulars."

Darcy was unsure what to say in reply to Miss Bingley's oration, brief though it was. Did she despair of turning him against Miss Elizabeth and therefore resolve to turn her family against him?

"Indeed, Mr. Darcy?" asked Mrs. Bennett, sitting up straighter and giving a small shake of her head that rather reminded Darcy of a hen whose feathers were ruffled. "I am sorry that our small, humble neighborhood offers so little amusement for a man so worldly as you."

"Mama," sounded Miss Elizabeth's cautionary voice.

"No, Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy is entitled to his opinion, I am sure." She sniffed as she tugged delicately at her sleeves. Darcy looked over to where Caroline stood, where she had before, watching all unfold with a condescending amusement upon her face. He glared in her direction, which she noticed. Darcy sincerely hoped she would keep her peace for the remainder of the Bennett's visit.

"But Mama, Mr. Darcy did not say anything; Miss Bingley answered for him." Her tone was mildly pleading. "Do you not think it would be better to allow him to speak?"

"Lizzy, dear, please do not prattle on so, as you are wont to do. It does not bode well for giving a good impression."

Darcy saw the young woman's face flame with what he could only suppose was mortification. He felt he must speak now, if for no other reason than to prove Miss Elizabeth's faith in him was not vainly placed. The difficulty was that before he had met a certain young lady, he was inclined to agree with Miss Bingley's assessment. Now, though, he wished to give a favorable report of his enjoyment without the need to falsify anything he said. If there was anything he despised, it was dealing falsely with someone, even in a minor way.

"I am enjoying my time here. While London does have its share of entertainments and a variety of people, the enjoyment I find with the company I am keeping here far surpasses any desire for more. And while Pemberley is a fine house, it is a joy to be in the country without the stresses of being the master of the house."

He hoped that the tiny grin creeping onto Miss Elizabeth's face was an indication that his answer was suitable. Mrs. Bennett's reaction to what he said put to rest any concern he may have had.

"What a flatterer!" cried she while giggling alarmingly like a school-girl. "To think that so fine a man as _Mr. Darcy_ would prefer our humble Hertfordshire to London or Derbyshire! Mr. Darcy, you are an excellent judge of homes, I am sure, and I should like very much to hear your thoughts about our Longbourn."

Discomfited by such an odd request, Darcy hoped he was sufficiently polite when he managed to answer, "I, ah, was only there briefly and therefore cannot offer a complete appraisal."

"Oh, you are too modest!" said Mrs. Bennett with a smile and eyes wide with enthusiasm. "But to satisfy you, we must have a dinner. After my dear Jane is recovered, of course. Then you shall have an abundance of time and opportunity to form your opinions of Longbourn. While nowhere near as lovely as Netherfield, it does hold its own charms."

"Mama!" cried Elizabeth. She felt that enough was enough, and she must put a stop to her mother's silly ramblings before she embarrassed them all thoroughly by mentioning how Longbourn would, of course, not remain in their family once Mr. Bennett passed to eternal glory, as it was entailed to Mr. Collins, dreadful man that he is.

But Mrs. Bennett would not hear her and continued on quite obliviously. "Did I mention how evenly tempered my Jane is, Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, I believe you did," was his reply. Elizabeth wished to drop her face into her hands, as she was certain she was coloring up. First, her mama seemed to be matching Jane with Mr. Bingley, according to their similar temperaments. Not a quarter-hour had passed, and she was pushing Jane's finer qualities into another man's notice.

"Mama!" said Elizabeth. "I, er, I had promised Miss Darcy a romp through the gardens. We ought to be on our way, or there will not be enough time before afternoon tea."

"Might I offer my services, Miss Elizabeth? And Georgiana?" Mr. Darcy spoke up. His face looked mildly flushed, but he did not rescind his offer. "And perhaps, Miss Elizabeth, your mama and sisters would like to see the grounds? It is uncommonly pleasant today. They would likely have freedom to see whatever they desired, is that not right, Mr. Bingley?"

"An excellent idea," agreed Bingley, as Elizabeth was certain he would.

Everyone began to assemble themselves in preparation for time in the gardens.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello! Finally, an update. :) For those of you still reading, thank you so much for sticking with me! Thanks also to all that reviewed and sent so many well-wishes and encouraging words my way. It's been a difficult few months, but things seem to be settling a bit. :) I tried to keep up with replying to reviews, but I got lost somewhere along the way, and so I think I'm just going to have to not reply to the old ones that I haven't yet (I did read them all, though) and start replying again from here on out. So I'm sorry to those of you that I didn't reply to, but I do hope to reinstate my reply-to-all-reviews policy again. :)**

**Since last I posted, things have changed. School has started, which is an adventure, because until this year, all of our kids were preschool-aged. Now we have one in fifth grade (my husband's cousin who we adopted) and one in Kindergarten (our daughter). We also have a new baby, so during the day, my three-year-old boy and my baby boy and I are staying home. The new baby is a dream: a great sleeper, great eater, and only fussy when he's uncomfortable (hungry, in need of a new diaper, gassy, etc). So things on that front are going wonderfully. And I'm glad to be feeling a bit more like myself again; pregnancy really wears on you when you have three other kids running around. :)**

**So anyway. . . I can't promise weekly updates like I was doing before, but I hope to be a bit better in the future. :)**

**Chapter Nine**

It was Darcy's intent and hope to walk primarily with his sister and Miss Elizabeth for the duration of the party's time spent in the gardens. From the beginning, however, his plan was foiled by none other than the mother of the woman who had occupied so much of his thought since the beginning of their acquaintance. Mrs. Bennet asked Miss Elizabeth to speak with her, seemingly about Miss Bennett and her future health. However, Darcy did overhear several words, "wedding" being one of them, which led him to believe that the conversation centered on Miss Bennett's future in a more permanent sense than simply her recovery from the current malady from which she suffered.

Despite a desire to remain close to Miss Elizabeth, Darcy quickly led Georgiana in a direction opposite of where Miss Elizabeth strolled leisurely with her mama amongst the barren rose bushes. It was also where Miss Bingley walked with Mrs. Hurst. Hoping to avoid any more interaction with Miss Bingley than necessary, Darcy moved with his sister to the lane, a wider and more open area further from where the others walked. Rather consumed with his own thoughts and affections for Miss Elizabeth, several moments passed before he noticed his sister's unrest.

After his mind settled somewhat, however, he observed Georgiana's furrowed brow, her restless hands, and her quick breaths.

"Georgie, dear, is something the matter?" he asked quietly, gentleness softening his tone. The gentleness, to his chagrin, was lost on his sister. She started visibly at his words. "Heavens, child, it was not my intent to frighten you."

The girl chuckled nervously, smoothing a strand of hair that had escaped its pins. "Oh. I am sorry, brother. My mind was elsewhere."

"Would you care to discuss whatever has you so preoccupied?" he asked, hoping fervently that his sister was not as upset by this question as his last. It concerned him no small amount that her mind was not at peace. He knew that the events of last summer were just as trying to her as they had been to him, perhaps more so. Her heart had been involved, as had his, but much more deeply. His heart was a brother's heart in that particular instance. Hers was that of a woman in love, or at the least, very near to it. He feared that her heart might have been broken.

Georgiana paused in her steps, turning to look at her brother for the first time since their walk began. Darcy waited patiently for several moments before speaking.

"Would you rather find a more private venue to discuss whatever is plaguing you?"

"I-I . . . yes, please." At her hushed words, Georgiana's face colored up faintly, and Darcy quickly led her toward a corner of the gardens that he supposed not many of their party would frequent. It was rather too far removed from the main paths for Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, and he felt confident that Miss Elizabeth, once she saw them speaking in a secluded location, would steer her mother and sisters in another direction. His heart swelled at the certainty of his beloved's discretion. After settling Georgiana onto a bench, he took a place beside her, careful of the tails of his coat, and waited for his sister to speak.

Haltingly, she began. "I know that you do not wish to speak of this, but it has been weighing on me and I fear that I cannot keep it to myself."

Darcy's sharp eyes cut over to his young sister, confused at her words. What could be so important to her and yet be a distasteful conversation to him? However, knowing that any words from him would likely make continuing her speech more difficult for Georgiana, he kept his peace and waited for her to continue.

"I-I know that the events of – last summer were particularly painful for you, as my elder brother, and I realize the mistakes I have made. I know, I know that I was wrong to listen to _him, _especially when what he suggested would certainly displease you. But I am . . . I am terribly sorry and ashamed of my behavior. I – I wish, I wish that we could return to our previous closeness. I miss . . . I miss my brother so very much." By the end of her speech, Georgiana's eyes had glazed over with tears and her voice had thickened with the same. Once she was silent, those tears spilled over, trickling down over her smooth face, darkening her dress as they fell from her chin and jaw.

Darcy watched the tears for the space of several moments, completely and utterly dumbstruck by Georgiana's admission. Did she think he believed her unrepentant of what had happened? Did she truly believe that she had anything of which to repent? To be sure, her behavior was not entirely blameless, but she was young. It was that despicable man who had seduced her, tricked her into falling in love with him, and Darcy had no doubt that the plan to elope had been entirely laid out by him, as well.

Awkwardly placing an arm about his sister's trembling shoulders, Darcy pulled her close to him until her slight frame rested against him and her head fell to his shoulder.

"Georgiana, dear," he began, rather shocked to find that his own voice had turned husky with emotion, "Georgie, please do not believe for one moment longer that I am cross with you. I could never feel that way. Darling girl, you have nothing to be sorry for. I am not angry with you for what occurred last summer in the least. In my mind, the blame lies squarely on the shoulders of Mr. Wickham for his manipulation of you and on Mrs. Younge for her encouragement of your affections. I should be the worst of brothers were I to think poorly of you for the events of last summer."

To his horror, Darcy found that his own cheeks were dampened with a few tears and his throat in sore need of clearing. Swallowing thickly, he squeezed Georgiana's shoulders again, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"So you forgive me?" was his sister's quiet reply.

Sighing and shaking his head, Darcy lifted her chin with his free hand and looked into her eyes, so like his own, as he spoke. "Georgie, dear, if there is anything to be forgiven – which I do not believe there is – I wholeheartedly do forgive you."

Darcy thought her smile rivaled the sun's brightness as she threw her arms about his neck and hugged him fiercely. "Oh, brother, you have no idea how it cheers me to hear that! I have been sick with worry that you despised me, and that you did not trust me any longer, as you've not left me as you used to."

"I could never despise you, dearest," was his murmured reply. "And I do trust you, but I find that I worry too much when we are separated, so I have no wish to leave you in London or even at Pemberley if there is no need for it."

Georgiana released him from her hug, sitting back as he allowed his arm to fall from her side. "I rather enjoy being nearer to you, as well," she murmured, her voice quiet and shy. "I missed you when you were gone on business or to visit friends. Even though it is rather uncomfortable for me to be with people I do not know well, I have greatly enjoyed myself during this visit with the Bingleys. I find Miss Elizabeth to be quite an enjoyable companion."

"Yes, she is." Darcy felt that the term "enjoyable companion" rather failed at explaining how lovely she was and how deep was his delight in conversing with her, but also felt that waxing poetic about her finer attributes might be rather much in this conversation.

"I must admit, it was she that urged me to speak to you about what happened last summer." Georgiana snuck a quick peek at his face before she continued. "I did not give her particulars, as I did not know what would be appropriate to share in the context of so brief a friendship, despite my comfort with and affection for her. I do believe that she is trustworthy, though."

Darcy was rather surprised at Georgiana's words, though not displeased. "If you feel you need my blessing to disclose the events of summer with her, I give my consent. However, you need not ask for it. I do agree that Miss Elizabeth would undoubtedly be a worthy person in whom to confide. I am certain that she will maintain confidence. She may even have some womanly words of wisdom that a man such as myself could never dream up."

"I thought the same thing, brother," said Georgiana with a small smile. "I am glad that you feel the same way."

"You have so little confidence in my own wisdom?" Darcy asked with a chuckle. Before Georgiana could protest his jestfully self-deprecating words, he hastened to turn serious and add, "I believe that you have made an excellent choice in Miss Elizabeth as a friend."

Georgiana's smile was soft as she murmured, "She is quite like a sister that I never had."

Darcy did not miss the sly glance his sister sent his way as she spoke. "Oh you do, do you?" he asked her. Deciding to swallow his pride and admit his intentions to his sister, he added, "And were she to become your sister, you should not object?"

"As she has no brothers for me to marry, I can only assume you to mean she would become my sister by means of a marriage to you." Georgiana's dancing eyes and teasing tone both warmed his heart – it had been difficult to see her so very low in spirit a few moments previous – and warmed his face as a slight blush overtook him. Was he a schoolboy to color up at the suggestion of marriage to the woman who held his heart? But Georgiana's next words caused him to forget all but the joy that flooded his heart. "I believe that nothing on this earth could make me happier than if Miss Elizabeth were to become my sister. I find her not only delightful and comfortable to speak to, but she seems to compliment you very well. You seem happier, more at peace when she is about."

Darcy fought the grin that attempted to spread itself across his face. "Is that so? Are you saying I am more bearable in her company?"

"I said no such thing," teased Georgiana. "But that does not mean it is not so."

"In whose company are you more bearable, Mr. Darcy?" cut in an amused voice. "For I should very much like to meet this woman, and keep her about me at all times, should I happen to come across your person." Her teasing tone and twinkling eyes caused Darcy's heart to beat more quickly.

"Miss Elizabeth," he said, stumbling to his feet. How had he missed her approach? He bowed, taking her small hand briefly into his own before regretfully releasing it.

Rather than wait for a reply to her question, Miss Elizabeth turned to Georgiana with a curtsey and a bright smile. "Miss Darcy, how do you do?"

"Very well, Miss Elizabeth, I thank you," returned the younger girl with a grin before she rose to her feet. "However, I think I shall retire to my rooms for a brief time before tea. If you will excuse me, brother, Miss Elizabeth." She dropped a quick curtsey before moving toward the house. Darcy heard her giggle floating back on the breeze toward them.

Elizabeth followed Georgiana's progress toward the house for a few moments before turning her attention to Mr. Darcy. The rather bemused expression on his face rather matched her own. _What is Georgie up to, leaving us alone?_

Mr. Darcy turned to face Elizabeth, offering his arm. "Would you care to walk along the lane a bit with me? As it happens, I have not walked yet and should very much enjoy the movement."

Elizabeth hesitated only a moment before taking his arm and following as he led her away from the somewhat secluded area of the garden.

"Georgie seems to think very highly of you," began Mr. Darcy as they strolled slowly along.

Elizabeth very nearly started at his extremely complimentary manner of introducing conversation. However, she managed to continue in placing one foot in front of the other as she spoke. "Oh, how kind of her. I think very highly of Georgie, as well," she said. "She is terribly kind and such a lovely girl."

Mr. Darcy's smile became mildly self-satisfied. "Are you one of those females who cannot receive a compliment without turning it to someone else?"

Elizabeth blinked up at his handsome face. "I usually am not one to deflect a compliment. Perhaps something is causing me to be somewhat altered in my responses at present?"

His smile grew, stretching slowly across his face. Elizabeth felt her heart pound harshly in her chest for several beats before her booted foot connected with a fallen branch. "Good heavens!" cried she as her nether limbs very nearly gave way and left her in a heap on the ground. Mr. Darcy, with a quick reflex, caught her with his free hand before she fell. He still supported her where she grasped his arm, but somehow he had drawn her close to his chest in his attempt at steadying her.

"And are you usually quite sure-footed, as well?" Mr. Darcy asked in a hushed voice.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as they raised to find his in such close proximity to his. _How ever did this conversation move so quickly from teasing banter to. . . _But Elizabeth was at a loss to give a name to whatever had altered their interaction, whether from unfamiliarity with whatever it was or from the haze that seemed to have settled in her mind, clouding her ability to think clearly.

"Yes, usually," she murmured, still gazing up at Mr. Darcy's eyes. Had she really never noticed how very deep they were, how full?

"I seem to be having a similar difficulty, Miss Elizabeth," he breathed, "in that my thoughts are rather single-mindedly centered on one thing."

"And that thing is?" she asked hesitantly, knowing that his answer was likely to drastically change their interactions in the future. Despite the warmth emanating from Mr. Darcy's person, Elizabeth felt a small shiver run down her spine.

Mr. Darcy already held her rather close, but she felt the sensation of him shuffling his feet minutely closer to her before his chest expanded with a deep breath. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Mrs. Hurst, have you seen Mr. Darcy?" came the shrill voice of Miss Bingley from the other side of the hedge lining the lane in which they stood. Both Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy tensed, as if suddenly realizing the rather compromising position in which they found themselves. Elizabeth's thoughts cleared immediately.

"I-I thank you, Mr. Darcy, for not allowing me to fall," she said, lowering her eyes and stepping back from the warmth of his near-embrace. "Perhaps it is time we made our way back to the house. I should very much like to speak to Jane before tea."

"Certainly, Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said. He once again offered his arm, and began to lead Elizabeth in the direction of the house. Their walk was silent, but Elizabeth's thoughts were in turmoil.

_What happened with Mr. Darcy in the lane? Had he spoken, would it have led to an offer of courtship? How ever did this happen? Not so very long ago I believed Jane to be in love with him, and now am I harboring tender feelings? Whatever shall I do? I must speak to Jane!_

**AN2: So. This was unedited and whatnot, so I'm sorry about that. I sort of just wanted to get it posted, since you all have been so patient. :) If you have a moment and would like to let me know what you thought, I'd really appreciate it. Oh, and I replaced my AN Chapter 9 with this one. I hope that doesn't mess up the review process or whatever; I'm not too clear on the more obscure operating aspects of FF. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So... I'm back. Please accept my sincerest apologies for letting this story go for so long. Please also accept my sincere thanks for not giving up on me. :) As was the case before, I cannot promise regular updates, but I'm doing my best to start writing again. I'm hoping that with the commencement of school, I'll have a bit more time to dedicate to that.**

**I am thinking of changing the description of the story. Possibly even the title. Any suggestions?**

**This chapter may be a bit short, but I wanted to get _something_ out to you all.**

**Chapter Ten**

Mrs. Bennet, together with her two youngest daughters, quit Netherfield soon after their time in the gardens. She was quite satisfied that an offer of marriage to the eldest daughter was forthcoming. Whether that offer would be forthcoming from Mr. Bingley or from Mr. Darcy was uncertain in her mind, but she found herself beyond delighted that two so very eligible gentlemen seemed to be carrying _tendres_ for her daughter. In her mind, Jane was as good as married. And with such an advantageous match made, she should have no difficulty finding equally excellent matches for her younger four daughters. Oh the raptures in which she found herself were beyond anything she could have imagined!

Elizabeth, not having quit Netherfield as had her mama, found herself in quite a quandary regarding the affections of a certain gentleman. While Jane had claimed to feel no more affection for Mr. Darcy than that of a friendly acquaintance, Elizabeth feared that her words of encouragement regarding that gentleman may have held some sway over her sister's heart. And so, unsure still of Jane's feelings, she determined to speak to her sister as soon as opportunity presented itself. Rather than take tea with the rest of the household, she asked a maid if she would please bring a light tea to Jane's room.

As she poured a cup for her sister, Elizabeth smiled. "You are looking much improved, Jane dear."

Jane's smile, while still but a shadow of its usual brilliance, came more easily to her lips than Elizabeth had seen since her sickness began. "I _feel_ much improved, as well, Lizzie. Thank you," she said as she accepted the teacup from Elizabeth. "Was Mama terribly vulgar in her comments?"

"She was as she always is," was Elizabeth's reply. "Mr. Bingley did not seem so very offended, though. He seems to be a man whose good opinion is easily bestowed."

"Is that so? I should hope not _too_ easily bestowed."

"Well, Jane dearest, with sisters such as he has, I suspect that his idea of an excellent female is quite below that of ours. Or even that of Mr. Darcy."

"Oh, indeed?" Jane asked before she took a small bite of a biscuit. She chewed thoughtfully before inquiring further. "Was _that_ gentleman much offended by mama's antics?"

Elizabeth's heart sank at Jane's words. She had been quite certain, until recently, that Mr. Darcy's heart lay with her elder sister. Lately, however, she feared that she had missed the mark in understanding the man. If this was the case, and Jane now felt for him what he did not feel for her, then Elizabeth may well have ruined the happiness of a most beloved sister. She meant to discover the nature of Jane's feelings so that she may know whether she must guard her own heart.

"No, Jane dearest, he appeared to be not offended at all."

"I am glad. Mr. Darcy is a great man, and great men often have quite a bit of sway over other's opinions. I fear that if his opinion of our family was poor, then not many should venture to contradict him."

"That is true, Jane, and then we should never hear the end of our poor fortune from our mama."

Jane's laugh was light.

"However," continued Elizabeth, as she sipped the last of her tea, "I am convinced there is nothing to fear on that count. Mama believes, as do I – and that has much more consequence – that you shall soon have an offer of courtship."

Jane's eyes widened at that. "From whom? Certainly not from Mr. Darcy. Nor I fear from Mr. Bingley." Her voice lowered in disappointment at the last.

"Would you prefer an offer from Mr. Bingley more than from Mr. Darcy?" asked Elizabeth, a tentative hope blooming in her breast.

A faint blush spread across Jane's face and a small smile trembled on her lips. "Yes, Lizzie, by far." Her face fell suddenly, though, and she continued, "I have been ill, though, confined to this room and not been around anyone. No attachment could possibly have been formed."

"The ball, Jane. You and Mr. Bingley became acquainted at the ball. And he does ask after you quite often."

"Does he?" asked Jane a bit breathlessly. In a more moderated voice, she said, "I am in his home. It is only good manners that he asks so often."

"_You_ have certainly formed an attachment in such a short time. Why cannot he have done so, as well?"

"I. . . I do not know."

"Jane, dear, I believed so strongly in Mr. Darcy's having a _tendre_ for you that I entirely focused my notice upon his behavior. But as I recall, it was Mr. Bingley who asked you to dance twice at the ball, and Mr. Bingley who sent for the apothecary, and Mr. Bingley who asks after you at every chance."

"Mr. Darcy? But I have never spoken to the man! Not at length, at any rate." Jane peered closely at her sister. "But you, I daresay, have. For quite some time at the ball. And the other day, I felt I must go mad if I did not rise from bed and walk at the least around my room, I heard Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst complaining in the hall outside my door that you were taking so much of Mr. Darcy's time in conversing with him. I cannot believe their claim that he was merely tolerating you held any truth."

Elizabeth felt warmth spread through her chest, spilling up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"And your blush, Lizzie, tells me that you and he have been conversing a great deal."

Poor Elizabeth's thoughts were quite muddled after that. It was unlike her to have such difficulty in sorting them. Thankfully, tea had wearied Jane a bit and she wished to rest after they had finished.

Elizabeth retired to her own room to dress for dinner. As she removed her gown, she did her best to calm herself. It seemed that Jane was free from any sort of attachment that she had imagined her to have with Mr. Darcy. Knowing that caused more joy in her heart than Elizabeth would have expected. Her mind wandered to Mr. Darcy and their time spent in the gardens. She was truly glad that he and Georgiana seemed to have reached an understanding regarding their difficult summer. However, she found that her thoughts centered upon the time she spent with him after the younger girl had returned to the house.

She poured water from the pitcher into the waiting basin and quickly splashed some onto her face. Starting at the cool temperature of the water, she wondered briefly whether Miss Bingley had ordered it to be sent up early, knowing that Elizabeth would be occupied with her sister when the water was still warm. Knowing that it was not beyond the realm of possibility, Elizabeth decided that she did not care. Quickly washing her face and neck, she re-dressed in the same dress. No doubt, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst and even Georgiana would have dressed in an evening gown for dinner, but Elizabeth had only brought with her a basic few dresses, the minimum that she would need to attend her sister.

"Still," she murmured as she smoothed her hair again, "had I packed the entirety of my clothing, I should not have a third of the gowns that I am certain Miss Bingley has."

Peering into the looking-glass, she determined her appearance to be passable and went down to dinner.

Darcy, whose tolerance of Miss Bingley had been dangerously close to reaching its limit, looked up in relief as Miss Elizabeth entered the room. He rose to his feet out of habit, murmuring a half-hearted "excuse me" to Miss Bingley. He noticed that the young lady to whom he bowed briefly still wore the same gown she did during the day. It had not the elegancy of Miss Bingley's gown, nor the grandeur of Mrs. Hurst's, nor the fine attention to detail as his sister's, but it suited her honest, wholesome beauty. Determining not to resubmit himself to Miss Bingley's excessive attention, he purposefully strode to the place that Miss Elizabeth had seated herself beside his sister.

"Miss Elizabeth," he breathed as he reached her side. She looked up at him, nodding her head minutely as a small smile quirked her lips into an upward curve. The liveliness dancing in her eyes caused his heart to pound.

"Mr. Darcy." He could not be certain, due to the abysmal lighting of the room (after seeing Miss Elizabeth in full sunlight, he feared that he would never be satisfied with anything else), but it appeared that she blushed slightly as she spoke.

Georgiana sat quietly for a moment, then chirped, "Brother, Elizabeth was about to tell me of the merits of Meryton. We have not yet had opportunity to venture there. As dinner has not yet been announced, should you like to hear her, as well?" Amusement colored her voice, as she looked from one to the other and back again.

"Ah, yes, Georgie. I should be delighted to hear whatever Miss Elizabeth would like to share."

The faint coloring on Miss Elizabeth's face deepened, and her eyes sparkled with some unseen joy. Darcy pulled a chair closer to the settee the two ladies shared and settled into it.

Miss Elizabeth chuckled briefly, then cleared her throat. "While Meryton likely has none of the amusements that London is sure to have, it does boast a millinery. My Aunt Phillips resides there with Mr. Phillips; she is my mother's sister and we are obliged to visit her with some regularity."

Darcy was about to comment when a servant entered the room to announce dinner. Once all were seated, the company proceeded through dinner. Darcy endured the renewed attentions of Miss Bingley, who had arranged for his seat to be beside hers. Miss Elizabeth sat across from him, though, so he simply directed his gaze her way through the worst of Miss Bingley's overtures and was rewarded with her sparkling eyes and hidden smiles. _Is she amused by my misery?_ The thought fostered a desire in him to ask her outright. He was uncertain whether to be annoyed that she found humor in his discomfort or gladdened that she knew he did not enjoy Miss Bingley's attentions.

After dinner, the gentlemen retired to a separate parlor for a time. Elizabeth hurried to Jane's side, happy to see that with the brief rest, she felt well enough to join the ladies for a time in the drawing room. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst were so very attentive to her sister, so very solicitous of her comfort and amusement that Elizabeth felt herself very near to being endeared to them for that.

However, upon the gentlemen's rejoining them, she was immediately thrown back to her previous views of those two ladies. Miss Bingley all but forgot Jane's presence in the room while Mrs. Hurst was, as usual, her continual cohort in attempting to secure Mr. Darcy's attention. _Or attentions. Either would be entirely accurate,_ thought Elizabeth acerbically.

As the gentlemen entered the room, Miss Bingley opened her mouth to comment on something-or-other almost before Mr. Darcy had completed his polite bow to Jane, expressing his happiness at seeing her looking so well. Of course, her face colored slightly, as it did with Mr. Hurst's brief congratulations. However, it was at Mr. Bingley's heartfelt and rather rambling expressions of joy at seeing Jane so comfortably situated in his drawing room, that her face shone brightly, both with a blush and with happiness.

Elizabeth, seeing that Mr. Bingley intended to stand before the settee upon which Jane was situated and converse with her, decided to move across the room to where Georgiana sat, reading.

"You will be alright, dear, won't you?" she murmured in her sister's ear before rising. "Should you need anything from me, please ask. However, I am certain that Mr. Bingley will be most attentive and you shall not need me until you are ready to retire for the evening."

The answering blush on her sister's face was enough to quirk Elizabeth's lips into an amused grin as she made her way to Georgiana.

"Good evening, Elizabeth." Georgiana's smile was warm as she smoothed her skirts a bit closer to her side of the settee to make room for Elizabeth. After hearing the elder lady's greeting, she continued. "I had meant to ask earlier, whether you would be so kind, once your sister is fully recovered and you both have been safely conveyed to your home, whether you would be so kind as to be my guide on an expedition to Meryton. I should like ever so much to see it."

"I should be delighted, Georgiana! Would your brother find it acceptable for only me to accompany you? If not, I am sure we can find a servant somewhere to accompany us."

"I would not find it acceptable for two young women, one of whom has not yet had her come-out, to go gallivanting about the countryside."

"It is not gallivanting!" cried Elizabeth warmly.

Mr. Darcy smiled, then continued, "Even so. A servant will not be necessary, however, as I should be more than happy to attend you both. Just name the time."

Elizabeth felt a fluttering in her heart, even as she sternly chided herself for it. After all, Mr. Darcy's agreeable words were primarily aimed at his sister, were they not?

"Very well, Mr. Darcy. I shall send word to Georgiana when Mama gives me leave to go."

"Excellent," was the man's reply.

The rest of the day, and the following two passed pleasantly. The company visited together, and Jane's time away from her sickroom increased with every passing day. By the third day, she was quite determined to no longer infringe upon their host's hospitality, and so Mr. Bingley called for his carriage to convey both young ladies back to Longbourne.

**AN II: So, quick update on the family, for anyone who is interested. (And if you're not, don't bother reading; this has nothing to do with the story.) Our eldest, the custody of whom we gained a year ago (he's my hubby's cousin) is doing well. He'll be in sixth grade. Still learning to follow our family's rules, etc, but overall he's doing wonderfully. Our daughter is going into first and is reading! As my husband and I are both avid readers, this was a very exciting development. She seems to enjoy it as much as we do. Our four-year-old son may be in preschool this coming year, if we can get him in. If not, he'll be fine academically (he's already starting to sound a few simple words out), but we'd love for him to learn the practical parts of school before kindergarden if possibly (staying in his seat, raising his hand before talking, etc.) Finally, our youngest is now ten months old. He loves crawling around and getting into things. He's learning so much! Favorite words are "Hi" and "Yeah".**


End file.
